My Love, Please Forgive Me
by YunJaeKyuWookLover
Summary: Yunjae (main), Yoosu (Slightly), Ahra "aku mau kita putus" . . . "Sayang. Bantu eomma untuk menjadi kuat dan merelakan appamu mencari kebahagiaanya" . . . "eomma, appa bogoshipo. Maafkan aku appa. Maafkan aku. Aku sendirian appa, eomma. Bantu aku menjadi kuat" . . . "Kamu kemana sayang, pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu". . . . Penyesalan memang selalu datang di kemudian hari.
1. Separation

Kim Jaejoong - 27 tahun  
Jung Yunho - 27 tahun  
Kim Junsu - 25 tahun  
Park Yoochun - 27 tahun  
Go Ahra - 26 tahun

"Aku mau kita putus" ucap seorang namja tampan dengan sinis. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan namja cantik yang beberapa detik yang lalu masihlah merupakan kekasihnya.

"Putus? Tapi kenapa Yun? Apa salahku?" Tanya sorang namja yang kelewat cantik kepada namja yang dipanggil Yun atau nama lengkapnya Jung YunHo. Mata doe indahnya tidak pernah lepas dari memandang wajah tampan kekasih atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya yang dengan mesranya memeluk pinggang seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy di sampingnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya meminta putus dan siapa yeoja cantik yang di samping kekasihnya itu

"Aku akan menikah hujung minggu ini. Dan yeoja disampingku ini adalah tunanganku, Go Ahra." Balas Yunho, dingin. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa perasaan simpati atau kasihan terhadap namja cantik yang keliatan sangat terpuruk itu. Kemana hilangnya tatapan penuh cinta dan sayang yang pernah ada buat kekasih cantiknya? Kemana hilangnya Jung Yunho yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya?

"tunangan? Apa maksudmu? Dan apa salahku Yun? Apa kurangnya aku? Apa Yun? Jawab aku" tuntut sang namja cantik yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim JaeJoong tersebut. JaeJoong tidak menyangka tujuan kekasihnya meminta mereka untuk bertemu di taman berhampiran apartmentnya di malam hari setelah satu bulan menghilang cuma untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang udah berlangsung lebih dari lima tahun.

"Mian. Tapi perasaan aku buat kamu sudah mati Kim JaeJoong-Sshi dan tergantikan oleh perasaan sayang dan cinta buat tunanganku. Kamu tidak ada kurang satu pun. Malah kamu sangat sempurna. Tetapi aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu sebesar yang aku bayangkan. Perasaan itu sudah hilang. Kita berakhir dan ini, undangan pernikahanku bersama Ahra hujung minggu ini. Sekali lagi, maaf dan selamat tinggal Jaejoong-sshi" Yunho meletakkan undangan pernikahan tersebut di atas kerusi bersebelahan JaeJoong dan langsung membawa Ahra meninggalkan JaeJoong, sendirian. Menangisi kisah percintaannya yang musnah hanya dalam waktu beberapa minit. Menangisi kepergiaan belahan jiwanya bersama wanita yang bernama Go Ahra.

JaeJoong langsung terduduk lemes di atas kerusi di sampingnya. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menampung tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan air mata kesakitan, kelukaan, kekecewaan dan marah terhadap Yunho, mantan kekasihnya tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. Kenapa Yunho begitu tega. Apakah ini balasan atas semua cinta yang diberikannya kepada Yunho.

"Kenapa yun? Kenapa kamu tega ngelakuin ini ke aku? Setelah apa yang kukorbankan dan kuberikan kepadamu. Sakit yun, sakit" tangis Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sukar untuknya bernafas.

Menangis, menangis dan menangis. Cuma itu yang bisa JaeJoong lakuin buat menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Setiap titisan air matanya terdapat kelukaan yang sangat mendalam. Tangan kanannya tidak berhenti-hentinya mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. Mencoba mencari kekuatan buat dirinya dan kehidupan lain yang sedang berkembang di dalam rahimnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe yang bernama Jelovebar café. Sebuah café baru yang dimiliki oleh seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Hyun Joong. Terdapat beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan-pelayan cafe yang lagi sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Jae-hyung, hyung baik-baik aja kan? Kok aku perhatiin wajahnya hyung keliatan pucat, lemes gitu. Hyung kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya seorang namja imut yang bername tag Kim Junsu. Wajahnya kelihatan khawatir melihat salah seorang teman yang udah dianggap sebagai hyungnya keliatan kurang sihat.

"Ani. Hyung baik-baik aja. Kamu pergi aja sana. Sambung pekerjaanya. Ntar Mr. Kim marah loh liat kamu ninggalin tugas" lirih JaeJoong.

"Mr. Kim bakalan lebih marah ke aku kalau sampai tau hyung pucat begini tapi masih aja maksa kerja. Udah hyung istirehat aja sana. Biar aku yang gantiin. Dan jangan keras kepala. Wajahnya hyung pucat banget tuh" paksa Junsu. Junsu lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa ke ruangan staff supaya Jaejoong bisa beristirehat.

"Iya. Hyung bakalan istirehat kok. Jangan khawatir ya adikku tersayang. Hyung cuma kecapean aja" terang JaeJoong lalu langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas kerusi yang tersediakan di dalam staff room. Menyandarkan diri di sandaran kerusi lalu mencoba untuk melelapkan matanya. Mungkin benar apa yang Junsu bilang. Dia butuh istirehat. Istirehat tubuh juga _hatinya_.

Junsu melihat keadaan hyungnya mula tertanya-tanya. _"Ada apa dengan hyungku. Tidak biasanya Kim JaeJoong yang sentiasa ceria dan bersemangat jadi lemes begini. Aku harus cari tau sesuatu. Pasti ada yang coba Jae-hyung sembunyikan daripada pengetahuanku. Ah, Yunho-hyung. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu. Aku harus menelponya" simpul Junsu di dalam hatinya_

Junsu lalu melangkah keluar dari staff room. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dan tanpa Junsu sedari setitis demi setisi air mata keluar dan membasahi pipi sepucat pualam itu. Mata yang kembali menitiskan air matanya buat kesekian kalinya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, mengelamun, menangis. Itulah dua perkara yang paling sering Jaejoong lakuin semenjak kejadian malam itu. Malam di mana kekasihnya menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping.

"Sayang. Bantu eomma untuk menjadi kuat dan merelakan appamu mencari kebahagiaanya" lirih JaeJoong perlahan sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Hati siapa yang tidak sakit setelah diputusin secara sepihak ditambah kamu tidak sempat mengabarkan berita membahagiakan ini.

.

.

.

"Jae-hyung, kan sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu stress. Ini bisa menganggu kesehatan hyung dan janin yang di dalam kandungan hyung" ujar seorang dokter muda bername tag Park Yoochun.

"Iya. Hyung ngerti kok. Hyung juga ngak mau baby sampai kenapa-napa" ujar JaeJoong. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalah hyung sama Yunho-hyung? Kenapa aku sudah tidak melihat hyung bareng Yunho-hyung bahkan hpnya Yunho-hyung gagal kuhubungi" Tanya Yoochun. Jujur Yoochun penasaran. Bukankah seharusnya pasangan YunJae lagi bahagia menyambut kehadiran buah hati pertama mereka. Tapi dari apa dia dan kekasihnya, Junsu liat. YunJae lagi memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit.

"ngak kenapa-napa kok. Kamu jangan khawtir. Ah hyung pamit dulu ya. Hyung masih punya urusan. Sampai jumpa chun" Jaejoong langsung bangun dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan Yoochun setelah mengucapkan salam. Terkesan menghindar.

 _"ada apa sih hyung. Kalian mencurigakan"_ lirih Yoochun sendirian

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki apartment lusunya yang telah didiaminya lebih dari 7 tahun. Semenjak orang tuanya mengusirnya dari rumah hanya karna dia memilih mecintai seorang Jung YunHo yang pada akhirnya turut meninggalkan dia di dalam kesendirian.

 _Flashback_

"Appa. Aku mencintainya. Aku mohon, restui hubungan kami appa. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Yunho, appa. jebal" mohon seorang namja cantik di hadapan appanya yang keliatan menahan amarah yang sangat kental. Jaejoong, sang namja cantik bahkan rela melutut di hadapan sang appa manakala sang eomma sudah tidak henti-hentinya menangisi keputusan sang anak. Jatuh cinta tidak salah. Tapi orang yang dipilih menjadi cintanya merupakan orang yang salah.

"Sampai kapan pun appa tidak akan pernah merestui hubuangan kalian. Kalau kamu memilih mempertahankan hubungan kamu dan merusak nama baik keluarga kita lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini Kim JaeJoong. Appa tidak punya anak pembangkang seperti kamu. Appa kecewa Jae. PERGI. Mulai daripada sekarang kamu bukan lagi bagian dari keluar KIM" Mr. Kim langsung memanggil pengawal-pengawalnya untuk menyeret JaeJoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Mrs. Kim langsung memohon kepada suaminya supaya memaafkan Jaejoong. Anak semata wayang mereka tetapi Mr. Kim malah berlalu memasuki ruang kerjanya. Mengabaikan permohonan sang istri dan teriakkan permohonan sang putra.

"Appa, jebal jangan usir aku appa. Ku mohon appa. Jangan buang aku. Aku cuma mau meminta restu eomma dan appa. Ku mohon appa" tangis JaeJoong di luar pagar mansion Kim yang sudah ditutup rapat. Yang bisa Jaejoong lakuin cuma menangis dan berharap appanya bakalan keluar dan menerimanya kembali.

Tiba-tiba hujan dengan derasnya turun. Bumi juga ikutan menangis bersama sosok rapuh seorang anak yang diusir dari rumahnya hanya karna memohon restu orang tuanya. Restu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah di dapatnya. Tiga jam Jaejoong menunggu tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Jaejoong memutuskan meninggalkan mansion Kim. Meninggalkan keluarganya demi cintanya buat Jung Yunho

End Of Flashback

Jaejoong terduduk, menyandar di muka pintu apartment lusuhnya. Air mata lagi-lagi menjadi peneman setianya.

"eomma, appa bogoshipo. Maafkan aku appa. Maafkan aku. Aku sendirian appa, eomma. Bantu aku menjadi kuat" Jaejoong cuma bisa menangisi nasib yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Satu Minggu Kemudian_**

Dan didepan sang posture berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan balutan taksedonya yg berwana hitam. Mata musang itu terus menatap mempelai wanita yang berjalan anggun menghampirinya. Mata tajam bak musangnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Datar, kosong. Tiada pancaran cahaya di matanya.

"yunho –ah mulai sekarang kamu harus menjaga ahra dengan baik, arra?" ucap Mr. Go, menyerahkan puteri satu-satunya kepada Yunho. Bakal menantunya.

Yunho hanya bisa memadang datar ke arah Mr. Go di saat tanganya menerima huluran tangan Ahra lalu memimpin Ahra menghadap postur.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra dari barisan tetamu yang paling belakang, berhampiran pintu masuk gereja. Hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan sembilu yang sangat tajam. Sakit dan sesak. Cuma itu yang dirasain seorang Kim JaeJoong sekarang. Melihat sang pujaan hati, mantan kekasih yang jujur sampai detik ini masih sangat dicintainya. Disaat Yunho memimpin Ahra menghadap sang pendeta, Jaejoong menyerah. Dia tidak bisa meliatnya. Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar dari gereja tanpa disadari sesiapa pun yang hadir ke pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra dikeranakan terlalu fokus meliat sang mempelai yang beberapa detik lagi bakalan mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

" Jung yunho bersediakah kamu menerima Go Ahra sebagai pasangan mu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun sedih , dalam kaya maupun miskin" ucap sang pendeta, melihat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik sampai sang pendeta mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Ahra langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Memberi isyarat supaya YunHo menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta.

"iya.. saya bersedia" akhirnya perkataan tersebut keluar dari bibir hati seorang Jung YunHo.

"Dan kau Go Ahra bersediakah anda menerima jung yunho sebagai pasangan mu dalam suka maupun duka , dalam senang maupun sedih , dalam kaya maupun miskin " Tanya sang pendeta beralih menatap Ahra.

"saya ber…" belum sempat Ahra meneruskan perkataannya tiba-tiba kedengaran suara lantang seorang namja yang menyuruh pernikahannya di batalkan. Semua tetamu bahkan sang mempelai langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka ke arah namja yang sudah dengan lancangnya mencoba menghentikan pernikahan tersebut.

"saya mahu supaya pernikahan ini DIBATALKAN !" ulang namja tersebut dengan yakin.

"Siapa kamu? Lancang sekali kamu coba mengacaukan pernikahan putriku?" tegas Mr. Go tidak terima. _"Walau apa pun yang terjadi, pernikahan ini harus tetap dilangsungkan_ " ucap Mr. Go di dalam hatinya penuh ambisi.

"Aku? Namaku Park Yoochun. Dan aku yakin sang mempelai pria mengenali ku dan juga kekasihku" ujar namja tersebut yang rupanya bernama Yoochun lalu menunjuk ke arah kekasihnya, Kim JunSu.

Mata musang Yunho langsung melebar melihat kedua temanya dan teman _mantan_ kekasihnya berada di depan matanya. _"Apa yang coba mereka lakuin_ " Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran seorang Jung Yunho

"Siapa pun kalian, seharusnya kalian tahu sopan santun dan tidak menganggu acara penikahan Yunho dan putriku Ahra" bantah Mr. Go, tegas

Yoochun langsung tersenyum sinis mendengar bantahan Mr. Go. Dirinya muak melihat Yunho yang cuma diam memandang mereka.

"Pernikahan di atas penderitaan orang lain. Begitu maksud anda Mr. Go?" ucap Junsu sinis. Dia juga sama muaknya kaya kekasihnya melihat seorang Jun Yunho yang Cuma terdiam di altar. Kemana perginya Jung Yunho yang tegas dan pemberani.

"Puas kau Jung Yunho. Sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidup seorang Kim JaeJoong huh? Aku kecewa hyung. Kemana perginya Jung Yunho, hyungku yang bahkan tidak membiarkan walau setitis air mata mengalir dari doe eyes Boojaenya. Kau tega hyung. Hanya karna ugutan Mr. Go buat menarik semua saham-sahamnya di Jung Corp kalau kamu ngak menikahi putrinya yang mengilai kamu hyung. Kamu tega memutuskan Jae-hyung yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya." Ujar Junsu panjang lebar. Tersirat kekecewaan besar di dalam intonsi suaranya. Air mata yang sedari awal di tahannya mengalir begitu aja. Membasahi pipi mulusnya. Yoochun yang melihat kekasihnya menangis langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari samping.

Yunho hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jujur dia masih sangat mencintai Boojaenya. Tetapi keadaan tidak mengizinkan dia memilih Boojaenya. Perusahaan Appanya sudah di ambang kehancuran di akibatkan salah satu orang kepercayaan Mr. Jung melarikan uang sebesar ribuan milyar dan satu-satunya cara buat tetap mempertahankan Jung Corp hanya dengan suntikkan data dari Mr. Go. Tetapi Mr. Go yang mengetahui bahawa putrinya menggilai Jung Yunho mengajukan pensyaratan bahawa dia bakalan membantu Jung Corp dengan syarat Yunho menikahi putrinya dan memutuskan JaeJoong. Jika Yunho menolak, Jung Corp bakalan cuma tinggal nama.

Ratusan pekerja bakalan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka. Dan yang paling penting, keluarganya bakalan hancur. Ayahnya bisa gila kalau sampai Jung Corp hancur, dan Yunho tidak bakalan tega melihat keluarganya menderita. Lebih baik dia yang bekorban walau harus melukai cinta hatinya.

Mr dan Mrs Jung hanya bisa membisu. Mereka juga turut merasa bersalah karna sudah melukai hati pria sebaik JaeJoong dan harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan putra mereka satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang udah terdiri dari zaman kakeknya Yunho. Para tetamu hanya bisa melihat dalam kesunyian dan kebingungan.

"Pergi kalian dari sini. Pernikahan ini bakalan tetap diteruskan" tegas Mr. Go yang langsung menyuruh para pengawalnya menyeret YooSu keluar dari gereja.

"Aku tidak bakalan pernah meninggalkan gereja ini sebelum aku memberi tahu satu hal kepada kamu Jung Yun Ho-Shhi" ujar Yoochun lalu mencoba melepaskan cengraman para pengawal Mr. Go dari tubuhnya.

Yunho lalu memandang ke arah Yoochun. Menungga apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Yoochun.

"sebelum itu aku mau nanya hyung, apakah kamu sudah tidak mencintai Jae-hyung? Apakah kamu mencintai calon istri kamu itu hyung?" Tanya Junsu. Junsu cuma mau memastikan sesuatu

"Sudah tentu Yunho oppa mencintaiku. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan menikahiku. Aku yang di takdirkan buatnya. Bukan namja yang bernama Kim JaeJoong itu" ucap Ahra dengan yakinnya buat pertama kali. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Yunho. Yunho miliknya. Cintanya.

"Begitu ya. Selamat Yunho hyung di atas pernikahannya. Kalau hyung emang mencintai calon istri hyung, berarti berita yang mau ku sampaikan ini tidak penting kan. Anggap aja kami tidak pernah mengacaukan pernikahanmu hyung" ucap Yoochun lalu memimpin Junsu meninggalkan gereja tersebut.

"Tunggu. Apa yang mau kalian sampaikan?" akhirnya suara sang mempelai pria kedengaran di telinga semua tetamu yang hadir.

Yoochun langsung memandang ke arah Yunho dan dengan sinisnya berkata

"Kayanya tidak penting hyung. Karna ini berkaitan Jae-hyung. MANTAN kekasih hyung"

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoongie, Yoochun-sshi" pertanyaan tersebut berasal dari Mr. Jung yang dari tadi memilih untuk diam.

"sebenarnya.. Jae-hyung… hamil" lirih Junsu. Air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti mengalir lagi di pupil matanya

"Dan kami berdua tidak tahu kemana Jae-hyung sekarang. Apartmennya kosong. Kami juga tidak sadar kapan Jae-hyung berhenti kerja. Kami coba ngehubungi Yunho hyung dan pembantu hyung bilang kalau hari ini pernikahannya Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung tega padahal Jae-hyung lagi hamil anaknya hyung." Terang Junsu panjang lebar

Dunia Yunho runtuh seketika mendengar berita dari YooSu. JaeJoongnya, hamil? Hamil anaknya? Dan dia malah memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa mendengar apa pun dari Jaejoongnya dan memilih menikahi yeoja yang tidak di cintainya?

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hai guys. Ini merupakan FF pertamaku. Dan kalau ada kesalahan harap dimaklumin ya.


	2. Meeting You Again, My Other Half

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun X Kim Junsu,  
Ahra, Tiffany, Jessica, Bibi Hwang  
Baby Changmin dan Baby Jiyool

Genre : Yaoi/BoyxBoy/family/mpreng

Note : Cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya, kalau ada yang tidak menyukainya dan mempunyain tambahan pendapat bisa langsung inbox saya.

Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, bahasanya tidak terlalu baku dan lebih kepada bahasa gaul (maybe… hehehehe)

.

.

.

 _ **1 Tahun Kemudian**_ **  
**

"Jae, kok bibi liat dari tadi pagi kamu belum istirehat. Istirehat dulu sana, liat tuh wajahnya udah pucat gitu loh" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya saat melihat salah seorang karyawan di toko bunganya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok bi, bibi jangan khawatir ya." Balas Jaejoong. Tidak lupa Jaejoong langsung memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada sang pemilik toko.

Penasaran dimanakah Kim JaeJoong kita sekarang? Setelah melarikan diri dan memutuskan perhubungan dengan orang-orang di _masa lalunya_ , Jaejoong memutuskan membawa diri ke Jeju Island. Iya, Jeju Island. Salah satu tempat wisata terindah di South, Korea.

"Baik-baik apanya tuh Jae. Dari pagi sampai ke sore kamu ngak berhenti-henti kerja. Mungkin makan aja blum itu. Ingat Jae kamu tuh baru pulih pasca melahirkan. Kesehatan itu penting. Harus dijaga karna masih rentan" nasihat bibi Hwang. Jujur dia khawatir melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Waktu pertama kali Bibi Hwang bertemu Jaejoong adalah sekitar 4bulan yang lalu. Dihadapan tokonya, dalam keadaan hujan deras.

 **Flashback**

Dibawah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras di malam hari, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang sarat mengandung sekitar 6 bulanan berjalan sendirian tanpa menggunakan payung. Sang yeoja memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh yang aman untuk dirinya dan sang bayi yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

"annyeonghaseyo, mian jika aku menganggu, tetapi bisakah bibi mengizikanku buat berteduh di hadapan toko bibi ini?" Tanya sang yeoja yang lagi sarat mengandung kepada sang pemilik toko tersebut dengan sopan. Dirinya menggigil kedinginan.

Sang bibi langsung memadang penuh perhatian terhadap sang yeoja lalu berkata

"silakan masuk aggashi. Aggashi berteduhnya di dalam sahaja karna udaranya diluar semakin dingin. Itu tidak bagus buat kandungan agasshi." Jemput sang pemilik toko, ramah. Dirinya dapat melihat sang agasshi menggigil kedinginan. _"Kasihan aggashinya, keluar di dalam keadaan hujan deras begini. Teganya sang suami membiarkan sang istri yang lagi sarat mengandung keluyuran di bawah derasnya hujan dan gelapnya malam."_ Lirih sang bibi di dalam hatinya

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa kok bibi. Nanti toko bibi bisa basah. Saya numpang berteduhnya diluar saja bi" balas sang yeoja. Tersenyum manis memandang ke arah pemilik toko. Dirinya merasa tidak enak jika sampai membasahi toko bunga sang bibi. Lebih baik dirinya berteduhnya di luar saja. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat karna menahan kedinginan mencoba tersenyum itu membuat sang bibi merasa kasihan. Sang bibi langsung menarik tangan yeoja tersebut dengan lembut untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam toko bunganya.

"Tidak papa kok aggashi. Kalau basah nanti juga bisa kering, tapi tidak dengan agasshi. Agassi kan lagi hamil bisa bahaya berdiri di luar. Ntar malah masuk angin. Kasihan dedek bayinya" ucap sang bibi, lembut. Dirinya tidak tega meninggalkan sang yeoja sendirian di luar dalam keadaan hujan deras begini. Sang yeoja hanya bisa tersenyum, bersyukur karna dipertemukan dengan bibi yang sangat baik hati ini. Jika tidak, dia tidak tau dimana harus dia menumpang berteduh.

"Terima kasih bibi. Aku jadi tidak enak nyusahin bibi, dan aku namja bibi bukan yeoja. Jadi rasanya aneh kalau bibi manggil aku agasshi terus." Jelas sang yeoja eh namja hamil tersebut. Dirinya merasa kurang nyaman dipanggil agasshi walau dirinya sememangnya lagi hamil.

Sang bibi tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kagetnya tetapi cuma seketika karna langsung tergantikan dengan senyuman hangat khas keibuan.

"ah, mianhae. Bibi tidak tau. Perkenalkan nama bibi Hwang Min Young. Panggil aja Bibi Hwang" ucap bibi Hwang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ngak apa-apa kok bibi. Namaku Kim JaeJoong. Panggil aja Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong. Tersenyum memandang ke arah bibi Hwang yang baik hati.

"Oh iya, kamu mau kemana hujan-hujanan begini? Suamimu tidak khawatir?" Tanya Bibi Hwang. Senyuman di wajah JaeJoong langsung menghilang tergantikan dengan wajah muramnya. _"Khawatir? Suami? Andai aku mempunyai seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan aku, aku tidak akan berada di sini bi. Tapi kenyataanya aku tidak memiliki siapa pun."_ Lirih JaeJoong di dalam hatinya. Tanganya lalu membelai lembut perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

Bibi Hwang yang melihat wajah muram JaeJoong langsung bisa membaca situasi kemudian meminta supaya Jaejoong beristirehat sebentar karna dia memiliki keperluan di belakang yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh JaeJoong. Beberapa minit kemudian, Bibi Hwang membawa satu nampan berisi hot chocolate dan pakaian ganti buat JaeJoong.

"Kamu ganti dulu pakaiannya, bibi takut ntar kamu masuk angin. Tidak baik buat bayimu" ujar Bibi Hwang lalu memberikan pakaian khas ibu hamil kepada JaeJoong.

"ah. Tidak apa-apa bi. Aku baik-baik aja. Diizinkan berteduh di sini aja aku sudah bersyukur banget bi" tolak JaeJoong lembut. Jujur dia tidak enak menyusahkan sang bibi lebih banyak. Sebaiknya dia segera bergegas pergi setelah hujan mulai reda nanti.

"Ambil aja. Ini punya anak perempuan bibi waktu dia lagi hamil dulu. Di pakai aja, nanti kamu masuk angin. Ini" paksa Bibi Hwang. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan langsung meminta izin buat menyalin pakaiaannya di belakang. Sejujurnya tubuhnya sudah sangat kedinginan setelah kehujanan tadi.

 **End Of Flashback**

Setelah peristiwa itu, Bibi Hwang menawarkan pekerjaan buat Jaejoong selain itu JaeJoong juga diberikan tempat tinggal. Bibi Hwang dan keluarganya lah yang menampung Jaejoong dan bayi kembarnya sepanjang JaeJoong bersama mereka. Kembar? Iya, Kim JaeJoong yang diputuskan kekasihnya melahirkan dua bayi kembar yang sangat imut. Satu namja dan satu yeoja. Yang namja diberi nama Kim ChangMin dan yeoja Kim JiYool. Changmin mewarisi garis ketampanan dari sang appa manakala Jiyool mewarisi garis kecantikan dari sang eomma. Perpaduan yang sangat indah dan menakjubkan.

"Bi.. Bibi kok mengelamun bi" tegur Jaejoong. Sedikit aneh ketika melihat bibi Hwang yang tiba-tiba sahaja terdiam.

"ah. Ani, apa tadi Jae-ah?" Tanya bibi Hwang melihat ke arah wajah cantik JaeJoong. Walau Jaejoong seorang namja, kecantikkanya bahkan bisa mengalahkan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana.

"Bibi mikirin apa? Kok ku perhatiin bibi kaya mengelamun gitu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok Jae-ah. Cuma tiba-tiba sahaja bibi teringat pas pertama kali bertemu kamu di hadapan toko. Waktu itu kamu lagi hamil 6 bulan. Ngak kerasa ya sekarang kamu sudah melahirkan si kembar dan umur si kembar juga sudah 2 bulanan sekarang." Bibi Hwang tersenyum memandang ke arah Jaejoong lalu menghulurkan tangannya. Mengusap lembut pipi mulus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian hangat persis seperti belaian sang eomma _. "Eomma? Joongie kangen banget sama eomma. Eomma baik-baik saja kan?"_ lirih JaeJoong di dalam hatinya. Anak mana yang tidak merindukan orang tua kandungnya? Anak mana yang tidak merindukan kehangatan keluarganya? JaeJoong juga seorang manusia biasa yang membutuhkan dukungan orang tuanya di masa-masa sulit kehidupannya.

"Jaejoong oppa, Minnie dari tadi rawel terus. Mungkin dia kelaparan oppa" tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeoja manis dari arah belakang toko sambil menolak baby stroller yang berisi dua bayi kembar di mana yang satunya lagi menangis kelaparan dan satunya lagi nyenyak tertidur tanpa mempedulikan tangisan kencang sang kembaran yang kelaparan.

Jaejoong langsung memandang ke arah Jessica, gadis manis berusia 23 tahun. Salah satu karyawan di toko bunga bibi Hwang yang lagi kerepotan mengasuh si kembar. Jaejoong lalu mengambil Changmin dari dalam strollernya dan melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi di balik meja kasir. Changmin yang menyedari jika yang sedang memangkunya adalah sang eomma langsung coba mencari punya asupannya. Dirinya sudah sangat haus dan kelaparan.

JaeJoong yang mengerti kemahuan sang anak langsung membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan mengeluarkan dada sebelah kirinya. Tidak lama kemudian tangisan Changmin pun menghilang dan tergantikan gumanan khas bayi yang lagi menyusu. JaeJoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang anak yang dengan sedang menyusu dengan rakusnya. Bibi Hwang dan Jessica turut tersenyum melihat permandangan indah tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk menyambung pekerjaan mereka.

Jaejoong bukan cuma mempunyai kelebihan yang membolehkannya hamil, tetapi juga Jaejoong bisa menyusui sang anak. Bahkan stock susunya bisa dibilang lumayan banyak dan cukup buat kedua-dua orang anaknya.

.

.

.

"Yunho oppa, mau kemana kamu?" Tanya seorang yeoja, Ahra. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah. Istri mana yang tidak marah jika diabaikan oleh suaminya?

"Non of your business" balas Yunho dingin. Dia sudah muak dengan pernikahan yang tidak dilandaskan cinta ini. Jika bukan karna keluarganya, jangan pernah bermimpi Go Ahra akan menyandang marga Jung.

"Of course it's. You're my husband. Ku ulangin, oppa mau kemana?" Tanya Ahra lagi.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ahra, Yunho langsung memilih berlalu dari ruang tengah mansion keluarga Go menuju pintu utama mansion tersebut. Mansion keluarga Go? Iya Yunho dan Ahra tinggal di Mansion Keluarga Go dikeranakan kesihatan Mr. Go yang memaksa mereka berpindah ke mansion tersebut. 4 Bulan setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra, Mr. dan Mrs. Go terlibat di dalam satu kecelakaan maut yang mengakibatkan Mrs. Go kehilangan banyak darah dan tidak dapat diselamatkan sedangkan Mr. Go pula dinyatakan lumpuh seluruh badannya dikeranakan luka dalam yang sangat serius.

"JUNG YUNHO. Jangan berani-beraninya kamu keluar dari rumah ini hanya untuk mencari namja jalang itu" teriak Ahra, memaksa Yunho untuk tidak meneruskan langkahnya. Yunho lalu memusingkan tubuhnya dan memandang nyalang ke arah Ahra.

"Jangan berani-berani kamu menyebut Jaejoongku jalang. Jaejoong atau kamu yang jalang di sini. Sekali lagi kamu ngatain atau ngejelekkin Jaejoong di hadapanku, detik itu juga surat cerai sudah tepat berada di depan matamu" tunding Yunho ke arah Ahra lalu trus melangkah keluar dari mansion keluarga Go. Mengabaikan teriakkan yang bisa memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa sampai sekarang masih belum ada khabar apa-apa dari Joongie, Chun? Suie?" Tanya Yunho kepada dua temannya. Mereka bertiga lagi berkumpul di sebuah café. Jelovebar Café.

"Anio. Sampai sekarang kami belum mendapat apa-apa panggilan dari Jae-hyung. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang suruhan hyung? Apa ada khabar dari mereka?" Tanya Yoochun, memandang ke arah wajah lemes Yunho. Perasaan kecewa setelah Yunho memutuskan Jaejoong masih ada di hati Yoochun juga Junsu tapi siapa mereka untuk menghukum Yunho sedangkan Yunho sama terperuknya seperti JaeJoong. Walau tidak separah Jaejoong yang harus menangung semuanya sendirian.

"Ani, blum ada apa-apa khabar dari mereka." Keluh Yunho. Dia sudah menyewa lebih daripada 3 penyiasat-penyiasat handalan yang bisa mencari dimana Jaejoongnya tetapi pencariannya belum membuahkan hasil sejak dari 7 bulan yang lalu.

Junsu hanya bisa memandang Yunho dan Yoochun secara bergantian. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan hyung juga keponakannya yang belum pernah dilihatnya. _"Jae-hyung, kamu kemana? Pulanglah, kami sangat merinduimu hyung_ " lirih Junsu di dalam hatinya.

"Apa hyung sudah mencari ke rumah orang tua kandung Jae-hyung?" Tanya Junsu, melihat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karna sejujurnya dia tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandung Jaejoongnya. Kekasih macam apa dia ini. Orang tua kekasih hatinya sendiri tidak dia ketahui siapa. Jaejoong terlalu tertutup soal keluarganya bahkan dari Yunho, kekasihnya. _"Apa alasan kamu merahsiakan keluargamu dariku Boo?"_ Tanya Yunho di dalam hatinya.

"Excuse me, may I speak to Kim Junsu?" Tanya seorang namja bule menggunakan bahasa Englishnya.

"He's Kim Junsu, my boyfriend. May I know who you're?" Tanya Yoochun menggunakan bahasa englishnya yang fasih. Yunho memilih mengabaikan kehadiran pria bule tersebut dan langsung pamit untuk ke kantor. Tetapi langkahnya langsung berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya tujuan pria bule itu mencari Junsu.

"Ah I see. My name is Zac Efron. I'm here to tell Kim Junsu something about Kim JaeJoong" ucap pria bule yang bernama Zac Efron tersebut. Yoochun langsung memadang serius ke arah Zac sedangkan Junsu yang kurang mengerti bahasa English Cuma bisa bengong dan kaget karna mendengar nama Jae-hyungnya disebut. Junsu lalu menyenggol Yoochun, menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan pria bule tersebut.

Yoochun tidak mengubris pertanyaan Junsu malah langsung bertanya kepada Zac.

"What do you mean? Who are you and how do you know about my friend, Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran. Jidat lebarnya terlihat berkerut memandang ke arah Zac.

"Who're you?" Yunho juga ikut penasaran. Matanya tidak lepas dari memandang ke arah Zac

"I'm ….."

.

.

.

 _ **Malam Hari (tetap di hari yang sama)**_

Jaejoong yang baru sahaja menidurkan si kembar memilih duduk di halaman depan rumah keluarga bibi Hwang yang disediakan kerusi untuk bersantai. Rumah Bibi Hwang mempunyai halaman depan yang sangat indah, dipenuhi bunga-bungaan. Rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak dari 4 bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong lalu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Cantik, indah. Seandainya kisah hidupnya bisa menjadi seindah bintang di langit.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi berdekatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyedari kehadiran sesorang di sampingnya lalu memusingkan kepalanya, memadang ke arah Tiffany. Anak perempuan satu-satunya bibi Hwang yang ditinggal meninggal suaminya. Meninggalkan dirinya dan sang anak, Taeyeon yang baru berusia 3 tahunan waktu itu. Ok Taecyeon meninggal dikeranakan kecelakaan maut yang melibatkan dua mobil. Kejadiannya sudah berlalu 6 bulan tepat beberapa hari setelah Jaejoong mengenali keluarga Hwang tetapi sampai sekarang cinta Tiffany buat suaminya sedikitpun tidak pernah berkurang.

"Jaejoong oppa lagi ngapain di luar? Tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Tiffany. Memandang ke arah wajah menawan Jaejoong.

"Oppa lagi mengirup udara segar saja. Kamu sendiri lagi ngapain di luar?" Jaejoong balik menanyakan soalan yang sama kepada Tiffany. Sekali diliat mereka ibarat sepasang kekasih yang lagi bermesraan tetap kenyataannya kasih sayang di antara mereka cuma sebatas kasih sayang seorang kakak dan adiknya.

"Tadi sih aku mau ke dapur. Mau mengambil air tapi saat aku ngeliat oppa lagi di sini, aku nyusul deh" cengir Tiffany. Jaejoong cuma bisa tersenyum lembut melihat cengiran Tiffany. Dirinya merasa sangat beruntung dipertemukan dengan orang-orang sebaik Bibi Hwang dan Tiffany.

"Oppa, apa oppa tidak mau memperkenalkan Minnie dan Yoolie kepada appa mereka? Kasihan, mereka kan juga butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah" ujar Tiffany, memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Dirinya cuma mau Jaejoong mendapat kebahagiannya dan sampai sekarang dirinya yakin kalau Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai appa dari si kembar.

"Ani Fany-ah. Dia sudah bahagia bersama keluarga dan istrinya. Oppa tidak mau merusak semua itu. Biarlah kami terus seperti ini selamanya. Oppa masih sanggup kok menjaga Minnie dan Yoolie sendirian" lirih Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang menceritakan semua yang berlaku di kehidupannya kepada Bibi Hwang dan Tiffany. Semuanya tanpa disembunyikan satu pun. Bibi Hwang dan Tiffany turut bersimpati terhadap nasib yang menimpa Jaejoong tetapi mereka cuma bisa membantu Jaejoong sebisa mereka.

"Oppa.." Tiffany mengenggam tangan Jaejoong di atas pahanya. Memberi kekuatan buat Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri dan tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja bermata musang sudah lama berdiri di depan pagar rumah tersebut. Dirinya mendengar semua pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Tiffany.

"Boojae-ah.." tiba-tiba kedengaran suara lirih seseorang. Suara yang sangat dikenali Jaejoong. Suara belahan jiwanya, mantan kekasihnya dan merupakan appa kepada anak-anaknya.

Jaejoong langsung memandang ke sumber suara tersebut, diikuti Tiffany. Di sana, belahan jiwanya sedang memandang ke arahnya, sayu. Perasaan yang sudah lama menghilang dari hatinya yang beku kini muncul kembali.

"Yun-Yunho-ah.."

.

.

Tbc

Maaf di atas banyaknya typo dan tulisanku masih sangat-sangat amateur. Mohon bantuanya dan terima kasih karna sudah meluangkan waktu kalian membaca dan mereview ffku yang masih ngelantur.. hehehehe. Jutaan terima kasih ku tujukan buat kalian semua.

Nico984 – Thank ya di atas kata-kata semangatnya, hehehe.. thanks karna udah meluangkan masa untuk baca ff ini dan review.. kakak hargai banget

Tristan613 – Oh.. saya sudah menjadi pembaca ff buat 3 tahun, dan yah baru kali ini mau belajar nulis.. jadi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan itu mungkin karna jalan ceritanya lumayan sama, tapi sumpah demi tuhan ffnya murni saya fikir dan ngetik dari awal kok. Btw thanks karna udah review dan ngasih pendapat dari sisi pandangmu ya..

CindyTamaraSL1 – Thanks ya udah meluangkan waktu buat membaca dan review.

auliaMRQ – thanks. Iya saya dari Malaysia. Terima kasih sekali lagi karna mau menunggu..

zoldyk – thank you so much..

guest – waeeee? Cup..cup.. hehehe

Seijuurou Eisha – Thanks buat sarannya ya.. saya sangat-sangat menghargainnya.. thanks juga karna udah meluangkan masanya untuk baca dan meninggalkan review..


	3. Nae Sarang, Jebal Dorawajwo

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun X Kim Junsu,  
Ahra, Tiffany, Jessica, Bibi Hwang  
Baby Changmin dan Baby Jiyool

Genre : Yaoi/BoyxBoy/family/mpreng

Note : Cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya, kalau ada yang tidak menyukainya dan mempunyain tambahan pendapat bisa langsung inbox saya.

Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, bahasanya tidak terlalu baku dan lebih kepada bahasa gaul (maybe… hehehehe)

.

.

.

Tiffany lebih memilih meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berduaan di ruang tengah. Setelah menghidangkan minuman, Tiffany berlalu memasuki kamarnya untuk melihat sang anak selain itu Tiffany juga mau YunJae menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua tanpa di ganggu siapapun.

Sepeninggalan Tiffany, Jaejoong memilih diam dan melihat ke arah luar menerusi jendela di sampingnya, mengabaikan pandangan Yunho yang tidak lepas dari memandang ke arahnya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang sejak dari pertama melihat kehadiran Yunho di hadapan rumah bibi Hwang.

"Boojae-ah.." Yunho memustuskan memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Dirinya begitu merindukan sang kekasih ah mantan kekasihnya. Jika diikutkan kata hatinya, dirinya ingin langsung memeluk tubuh kurus sang terkasih. Menyampaikan betapa dirinya merindui Jaejoongnya. Dirinya begitu menyesal memutuskan sang kekasih dan memilih menikahi Ahra demi membantu keluarganya. Sepanjang waktu pernikahannya, Yunho tidak pernah menghiraukan Ahra bahkan Yunho tidak pernah tidur satu kamar bersama Ahra. Dirinya lebih memilih tidur di kantor atau di hotel berhampiran kantornya.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa yang mau di sampaikan, saya minta supaya anda segera pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Ini sudah lewat malam dan saya mau beristirehat" ucap Jaejoong dingin. Dirinya bergegas berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlalu menghampiri pintu utama. Tetapi sebelum tangannya berhasil memulas tombol pintu, dirinya dikejutkan oleh pelukan hangat khas seorang Jung Yunho. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya juga pelukan yang mengingatkan dirinya betapa sakitnya dirinya dicampakkan oleh Yunho.

"Lepaskan saya Yunho-Sshi." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan hangat Yunho walau di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dirinya begitu merindukan pelukan ini.

"Ani. Tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan Boo. Kamu milikku Boo, selamanya" lirih Yunho di samping telinga Jaejoong. Dirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ringkis JaeJoong. Yunho lalu menghirup harum vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Haruman yang sangat dirindukanya.

"Apakah harus saya ingatkan bahawa saya hanyalah MANTAN kekasih anda Yunho-Sshi? Jadi tolong lepaskan saya" ucap Jaejoong sinis. Dirinya masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Yunho yang semakin erat. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama Jaejoong takut, takut akan kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukkan Jung Yunho lagi. Dirinya belum siap dikecewakan untuk kesekian kalinya ditambah Jaejoong sudah tahu bahawa Yunho masihlah suami kepada Go Ahra.

"Mian. Maafkan aku boo. Tolong jangan panggil aku Yunho-sshi, aku masihlah Yunniebearmu sayang. Jebal. Maafkan aku sayang" mohon Yunho. Dirinya tidak akan pernah melepaskan JaeJoongnya lagi. Tidak sama sekali dan apapun akan dilakukannya asal Jaejoong kembali menjadi miliknya lagi.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam mendengar permohonan Yunho yang langsung menusuk ke lubuk hatinya yang sudah lama dibiarkan membeku. Mendengar lirihan Yunho, memohon kepadanya membuat dirinya kembali ragu. Apakah harus dia memaafkan Yunho dan melupakan semuanya?

Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong sudah menghentikan penolakan langsung membalikkan tubuh JaeJoong menghadap ke arahnya. Mata setajam musang Yunho langsung memandang tepat ke dalam doe eyes Jaejoong yang sedang berkaca-kaca. Air mata yang ditahan Jaejoong dari tadi langsung mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dirinya begitu merindukan Yunhonya tetapi hatinya terlanjur sakit mengingat pengkianatan Yunho. Setiap kali Jaejoong memandang tepat di mata Yunho, dirinya tidak bisa melupakan pandang mata Yunho tepat di saat Yunho mengakhiran hubungan mereka 11 bulan yang lalu.

Yunho yang melihat air mata Jaejoong tidak dapat membendung tangisannya. Air matanya turut mengalir karna dia tahu untuk apa air mata Jaejoong mengalir. Semuanya kerana dirinya. Kerana kebodohan dirinya. " _Boojae-ah, mianhae nae sarang"_ lirih Yunho di dalam hatinya. Yunho langsung menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan tangisannya di dada bidang Yunho. Membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan semua kesakitannya menerusi tangisannya.

 _Huwee.. huwee.. huwee_

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara nyaring tangisan bayi yang saling sahut-menyahut. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan diri secara paksa dari pelukan Yunho dan berlari menuju ke arah kamarnya. Dirinya menjadi khawatir karna tidak biasanya si kembar tiba-tiba menangis sebelum jam menyusu mereka. Mungkin mereka tahu bahawa sang appa mereka datang berkunjung dan belum pernah melihat mereka. Jaejoong langsung menuju ke arah box bayi yang diletakkan bersebelahan kasurnya lalu langsung mengendong Jiyool dengan hati-hati. Tangan kananya tidak henti-hentinya menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin perlahan. Mencoba memujuk kedua-duanya.

Yunho hanya bisa berdiri mematung di hadapan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Shock. Itu yang dirasakan Yunho sekarang. Anak yang Jaejoong dikandung dulu, anak yang tidak sempat dia ketahuin kehadiranya sudah lahir dan tumbuh menjadi bayi-bayi yang sangat lucu dan yang tambah bikin Yunho tambah kaget adalah mereka kembar. Anaknya kembar dua. Yunho tidak bisa menahan senyuman haru di wajah tampanya. Dirinya lalu tanpa meminta izin langsung memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Mencoba membantu Jaejoong memujuk sang anak.

Jaejoong langsung memandang ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tangisan Jiyool sudah beransur-ansur berhenti dan tergantikan dengan terlelapnya mata doe persis sang eommanya. Rupa-rupanya Jiyool kecil hanya kaget dan ikutan menangis gara-gara kembaranya yang menangis.

Yunho mencoba mengendong Changmin secara perlahan-lahan. Terkesan kaku malah tetapi nalurinya menyuruh dia mengendong Changmin dan mencoba memujuk sang anak yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Jaejoong cuma bisa memandang dalam diam karna memang dia tidak memiliki hak melarang Yunho bertemu anak-anak. Sudah cukup dia merahsiakan kehadiran mereka selama ini dari pengetahuan Yunho. Dirinya tidak akan menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi mulai sekarang dan buat kedepannya, biarlah waktu yang menjawab apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan Jaejoong seterusnya.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang tenang, mari kita intip apa yang sedang terjadi di Mansion keluarga Go ini.

"kemana aja oppa semalaman. Oppa tidak ada di kantor bahkan tidak ada kamar hotel yang di reserve atas nama Jung Yunho" ucap Ahra dingin. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak sanggup hidup di dalam bayang-bayang. Di acuhkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Yunho berlalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar tamu. Iya kamar tamu yang merupakan kamar Yunho di mansion tersebut. Kamar yang cuma dipakainya untuk menyimpan beberapa potong pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Tidak lupa Yunho juga mengunci kamarnya karn dia tidak mau sampai Ahra berhasil menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Di saat Yunho mencoba membuka kunci kamarnya, Ahra sudah berhasil menyusulnya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba sahaja Ahra dengan beraninya langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Yunho.

Yunho langsung merasa jijik karna dirinya dipeluk Ahra langsung menghempaskan tubuh Ahra jauh darinya. Dan rupa-rupanya tenaga Yunho yang lebih besar dibanding Ahra menyebabkan Ahra hilang kestabilan diri dan jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitenya beberapa langkah dari posisi Yunho.

Ahra langsung memandang nyalang ke arah Yunho yang dengan tanpa rasa bersalah memandang dingin ke arah Ahra.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kamu menyentuh bahkan memelukku dengan tangan kotor kamu itu" ancam Yunho kepada Ahra

"Aku istrimu dan aku mempunyai hak ke atas dirimu oppa" balas Ahra yang langsung berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elegant tadi.

"Istri? Tidak lagi karna ini, aku sudah menyiapkan surat gugutan cerai dan sudah ku tanda tanganin." Yunho langsung menunjukkan satu amplob coklat ke arah Ahra dan tanpa perasan menyuruh Ahra menanda tanganin surat tersebut. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi meneruskan pernikahan ini dan terus menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong juga perasaannya sendiri.

"TIDAK. Aku tidak akan pernah menanda tanganin surat laknat itu" teriak Ahra. Tidak, dirinya tidak mau bercerai dari Yunho. Yunho miliknya. Suaminya. Ahra mencoba merampas amblop tersebut tetapi ternyata Yunho lepas pantes mengelak supaya Ahra tidak bisa mengambil dan merobek amblop tersebut.

"Oh iya? Tidak mau menandatangai surat ini? Kalau begitu kamu harus siap-siap kehilangan seluruh harta kekayaan Mr. Go ania?" Tanya Yunho sinis. Sepanjang bekerja merawat perusahaan Mr. Go dikeranakan Mr. Go yang sudah tidak lagi mampu memimpi perusahaannya, Yunho memanfaatkan semua itu untuk membalas dendamnya yang langsung mengambil cap jari milik Mr. Go di atas kertas yang bertulis pengalihan kuasa sepenuhnya terhadap Yunho. Yunho merancang semuanya dengan sangat teliti sampai-sampai tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang-orang kepercayaan Yunho.

Ahra yang merasa ada sesuatu yang telah dilakukan Yunho langsung memandang Yunho penuh curiga. Dirinya tidak dapat membaca apa yang akan Yunho lakukan terhadapnya dan keluarganya. Tapi yang pasti dirinya tidak akan pernah manandatangi surat cerai tersebut. Tiba-tiba handphone Ahra berdering. Ahra langsung mengangkat panggilannya dan tidak lama kemudian Ahra tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Yunho yang melihat wajah kaget dan pucat Ahra hanya menyeringai penuh misteri. Dirinya yakin bahawa orang kepercayaan Ahra di perusahaan sudah memaklumakan berita tersebut kepada Ahra, sesuai seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan Yunho dari pertama Yunho mendapatkan hak sepenuhnya ke atas Go Enterprise.

"Masih mau berkeras untuk tidak menandatangi surat cerai ini Ahra-sshi? Sekarang aku memberikan kamu dua pilihan. Menanda tangani surat ini dan hak kuasa ke atas Go Enterprise akan kembali ke tanganmu dengan syarat singkirkan campur tangan kalian terhadap Jung Corp atau kamu lebih memilih kehancuran keluargamu?" sinis Yunho. Dirinya yakin bahawa Ahra akan menanda tangani surat cerai ini karna Ahra tidak akan sanggup kehilangan harta kekayaan keluarganya. Dirinya tidak akan sanggup hidup miskin.

Ahra memandang Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Yunho menang tetapi bagaimana caranya Ahra melawan Yunho jika keluarnya tidak lagi memiliki kendali ke atas harta-harta mereka. Dengan sangat Ahra mengambil surat dan pena dari tangan Yunho dengan paksa dan menurunkan tanda tangannya disitu.

"Puas kamu sekarang huh? Tapi ingat Jung Yunho, kamu tidak akan pernah lepas setelah ini dan jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak akan ada sesiapa pun yang bisa mendapatkanmu. Camkan itu" ancam Ahra penuh ambisi. Dirinya langsung berlalu meninggalkan Yunho menuju ke tempat yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Yunho merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mendengar ancaman Ahra tetapi dirinya tidak akan mengalah. Dirinya harus berjuang melawan Ahra demi Jaejoongnya dan anak-anaknya juga kelangsungan keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sedang merangkai bunga mawar pesanan pelangganya sebentar tadi tetapi walau jari-jari indahnya merangkai bunga dengan cekatan, otaknya tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Yunho dan peristiwa tadi malam.

 **Flashback**

Setelah memastikan Jiyool tertidur nyenyak, Jaejoong langsung membaringkan Jiyool dengan hati-hati kedalam Box bayi dan menyandang bantal supaya Jiyool bisa berbaring dan tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Jaejoong juga tidak lupa mengecup lembut ubun-ubun Jiyool. Setelah itu Jaejoong langsung memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang sedang memangku Changmin. Permandangan tersebut berhasil mengukir senyuman tipis di wajah rupawan Jaejoong.

Di sana terlihat sang ayah yang lagi mencoba memujuk sang anak yang lagi rawel. Tangisan Changmin langsung berhenti dan tergantikan dengan pandangan polos khas seorang bayi. Melihat ke arah wajah kecil nan tampan Yunho tanpa berkelip dan tiba-tiba tangisan Changmin digantikan dengan senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyuman sang malaikat yang membuat Yunho merasa begitu bahagia bahkan perkataan bahagia sahaja tidak cukup mengambarkan kebahagiaanya ketika berhasil menghiasi wajah sang anak dengan senyuman.

"Annyeong baby, ini appa sayang. Maafkan appa yang baru bisa melihatmu dan kembaranmu. Maafkan keegoisan appa sayang" lirih Yunho. Mencium penuh sayang ubun-ubun dan turun ke pipi Changmin. Air mata penyesalan lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi pipi Yunho dan jatuh mengenai ubub-ubun Changmin. Yunho lalu menghirup bau khas bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Changmin. Bau yang memberi ketenangan buat hatinya yang resah.

Jaejoong turut tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dirinya juga ikut andil dalam memisahkan seorang ayah dengan anak-anaknya. Tetapi sesiapa sahaja yang berada di dalam posisinya akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?Diputuskan oleh kekasihmu dan di hari yang sama kamu mengetahui bahawa dirinya akan menikahi wanita lain. Bahkan kamu belum sempat memberi tahunya soal kandunganmu. Jaejoong merasakannya dan dirinya merasa hampir mati jika tidak mengingat kalau bayinya akan turut mati jika sampai dia memutuskan mengakhiri kehidupannya. Bayinya tidak akan dapat merasa keindahan juga kepahitan di muka bumi ini.

Keduanya-nya larut akan kesedihan masing-masing dan tanpa menyadari bahawa Changmin sudah kembali terlelap. Tertidur di dalam pelukan hangat sang appa yang tidak pernah dikenalinya sebelum ini.

Beberapa minit berlalu, Jaejoong yang pertama bisa mengawal perasaanya langsung beranjak menuju ke arah Yunho. Mencoba mengambil alih sang anak untuk dibaringkan ke dalam box bayinya. Yunho yang belum siap berpisah dari sang anak ingin mengajukan protesnya tetapi langsung di tahannya setelah melihat sang anak sudah terlelap nyenyak. Jaejoong mengambil Changmin lalu membaringkannya perlahan-lahan ke dalam box bayi. Tidak lupa mengecup lembut ubun-ubun Changmin persis seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Jiyool sebentar tadi.

Mata Yunho tidak pernah lepas memandang ke arah Jaejoong dan si kembar. Dirinya sudah ketinggalan banyak perkara dan dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jaejoong juga anak-anaknya. Yunho akan melakukan apa pun untuk tetap mempertahankan mereka bertiga untuk tetap berada di sisinya, selamanya.

Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengulangi permintaan maafnya berulang-ulang kali. Jaejoong hanya terdiam, menerima pelukan hangat Yunho. Hatinya begitu merindukan semua ini. Merindukan kehangatan pelukan Yunho dan suara bass sang terkasih.

"Beri aku peluang untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu Boo. Please just give me one more chance to prove that I really do love you and it will never chance, forever" ungkap Yunho lembut. Dirinya akan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Boojaenya.

Dan malam itu, seorang Jung Yunho menceritakan semuanya tanpa mencoba menyembunyikan apa pun lagi daripada pengetahuan Jaejoong. Punca Yunho memutuskan hubungan mereka dan kenapa dirinya memilih menikahi Ahra juga tidak lupa Yunho menceritkan penyesalannya karna telah kehilangan Jaejoong. Termasuk incident yang pasangan YooSu lakukan sampai pernikahan tersebut nyaris-nyaris terbatalkan.

 **End Of Flashback**

"Woooo.. cantiknyaaaaa" tiba-tiba Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh suara dua orang yeoja dari sampingnya. Kaget? Semestinya. Siapa yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara yang lumayan nyaring itu.

"Sica-ah, Fany-ah, kalian mengejutkan oppa tahu." Protes Jaejoong. Memandang ke arah dua orang yeoja yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Memandang penuh kesel ke arah Tiffany dan Jessica. Tetapi Jaejoong tetap lah Jaejoong yang tidak akan pernah bisa memarahi mereka berdua.

Tiffany dan Jessica hanya bisa cengir-cengir tidak jelas melihat wajah kesel Jaejoong. Tiffany lalu melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi berhadapan Jaejoong lalu mengambil bunga-bunga yang di atas meja, membantu Jaejoong merangkai bunga. Jessica turut melakukan perkara yang sama.

"Jae oppa lagi banyak pikiran ya? Kok kita lihat oppa dari tadi mengelamun mulu. Apa karna kehadiran appanya si kembar?" Tanya Tiffany hati-hati. Tanganya tidak berhenti merangkai bunga.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah Tiffany lalu mengeluh. Jujur dirinya lagi buntu sekarang. memaafkan dan menerima Yunho kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Cintanya buat Yunho memang sedikit pun tidak pernah berkurang tetapi untuk menerima Yunho kembali ke dalam hidupnya itu terkesan mustahil. Hatinya belum kuat untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Oppa, kami tahu kok oppa lagi buntu. Tapi pendapatku sih, cobalah mendengar apa kata hati oppa yang paling dalam. Apa yang oppa mau, memaafkan dan menerimanya kembali sebagai kekasih oppa atau memaafkannya dan menerimanya hanya sebagai teman oppa" nasihat Tiffany. Dirinya cuma mau Jaejoong mendapat kebahagiannya. Sudah cukup air mata yang selalu mengalir dari doe eyes indahnya dan suara esakkannya yang memilukan. Tiffany mau semua itu tergantikan oleh senyuman dan tawa bahagia seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Mollayo Fany-ah. Oppa juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang" jujur Jaejoong lalu membawa lebihan bunga yang tidak di gunakannya untuk di susun di dalam bekas bunga mengikut jenis-jenis bunga tersebut. Jessica dan Tiffany memandang ke arah Jaejoong tanpa suara.

"Sica-ah, malam ini kamu makan malam di rumah bibi ya dan Jaejoong-ah ntar sore kita tutup tokonya lebih awal. Jadi kamu dan Tiffany bisa langsung pergi membeli beberapa barangan basah" ujar Bibi Hwang mengalihkan suasana. Dirinya cuma ingin membantu meringankan beban pikiran Jaejoong walau cuma sementara.

"Ah baiklah bi. Tapi biar aku sahaja yang menemani Jaejoong oppa ke supermarket. Lagian sebelum ini juga aku tidak pernah membeli barangan bash di Supermarket. Biar Fany eonnie di rumah bantuin bibi saja." Cadang Jessica yang di balas anggukan oleh Jaejoong, Tiffany juga Bibi Hwang. Mereka lalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan setidaknya pikiran Jaejoong menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Wah, oppa mau tau ini pertama kalinya aku membeli barangan dapur karna sebelum ini aku makannya di gerai-gerai saja." Ujar Jessica. Dirinya begitu antusias menemani Jaejoong. Ini pengalaman pertama buatnya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal di saat usianya baru 14 tahun dan semenjak dari hari itu Jessica di rawat di panti asuhan sehingga umurnya berganjak 18 tahun. Jadi Jessica tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya membeli barangan basah di supermarket seperti yang di lakukannya bersama Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum gemes melihat Jessica. Dirinya juga senang mengajak Jessica karna Jessica lebih menyerupai anak-anak kecil yang baru di ajak ke taman bermain.

"Oppa disini dulu ya, aku mau ke sana sebentar." Jessica menunjuk ke arah penjaja ais krim. Dirinya merasa haus setelah berbelanja dan mau menikmati ais krim sepanjang perjalanan mereka nanti.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk menunggu di bangku taman berhampiran jalan. Di saat Jaejoong lagi memelihat keadaan sekitarnya, seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik hujung jacket yang di pakai Jaejoong. Jaejoong lalu memusatkan pandangannya menghadap anak laki-laki tersebut dan bertanya

"Ada apa sayang? Kamu nyasar ya?" suara lembut dan senyuman manisnya membuat si anak laki-laki tersipu malu.

"Noona, bica bantuin Taeminie ngambil bola Taeminie dicitu? Kalna tata eomma, anak kecil tidak boleh menyeblang jalanan tanpa bantuan olang dewaca" jelas anak laki-laki yang bernama Taemin itu lalu menunjuk ke arah bolanyanya yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Walau tidak ada mobil yang mengunakan jalanan itu tetap aja berbahaya buat anak sekecil Taemin untuk mengambilnya.

"Arra. Biar hyung ambilkan ya. Kajja" ucap Jaejoong lembut. Dirinya lalu bangkit dan memimpin Taemin ke tengah jalanan untuk mengambil bolanya. Setelah itu Jaejoong langsung memberikan bola tersebut kepada Taemin. Jaejoong mengusap lembut kepala Taemin lalu menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa menyedari sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat laju ke arahnya.

" AGASSHI AWAS" teriak orang ramai yang melihat keadaan tersebut dengan panik.

 **Brukk….**

.

.

.

tbc

Terima kasih karna udah meluangkan waktu kalian membaca ffnya dan jika ada salah dan silap.. bisa langsung inbox aku dan terima kasih buat reviewnya #bow

auliaMRQ – hehehehe, kita tunggu aja lanjutannya bareng-bareng yaaa..

Nico984 – Dikasih tahu siapa yaaaa..

zoldyk – Thank you..


	4. The Truth Had Revealed

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun X Kim Junsu,  
Ahra, Tiffany, Jessica, Bibi Hwang  
Baby Changmin dan Baby Jiyool

Genre : Yaoi/BoyxBoy/family/mpreng

Note : Cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya, kalau ada yang tidak menyukainya dan mempunyain tambahan pendapat bisa langsung inbox saya.

Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, bahasanya tidak terlalu baku dan lebih kepada bahasa gaul (maybe… hehehehe)

.

.

.

"Boojae, neo gwaenchanh ani?" tanya Yunho. Di saat dirinya melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah Jaejoong, dirinya langsung berlari sepantas yang dirinya mampu, mencoba menyelamatkan Jaejoongnya. Untung saja Yunho cepat jika tidak Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terduduk diam, lemes. Dirinya masih shock setelah mengalami peristiwa tersebut. Untung Yunho cepat menarik dirinya dan Taemin ke tepian jika tidak nyawanya mungkin tidak dapat tertolongkan. Dirinya terlalu shock sampai-sampai mengabaikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Taeminie !" teriak seorang yeoja imut. Disaat dirinya sedang mencari sang anak, tiba-tiba dirinya mendengar teriakkan orang ramai. Naluri ibunya menyuruh dirinya melihat dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya melihat sang anak menangis di samping namja cantik yang masih terlihat shock itu.

Yeoja imut tersebut langsung berlari memeluk sang anak. Tidak lupa mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih terhadap Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah mendengar penjelasan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang di balas anggukan dan senyuman dari Yunho.

"Jaejoong oppa, gwaenchanh?" tanya Jessica. Dirinya juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong. Untung ada Yunho jika tidak, Jessica tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri, lalu memeluk erat Jaejoong dari samping. Dirinya memandang ke arah jalanan di mana mobil tersebut menghilang dan dia tahu siapa pelaku tersebut. _"Mencoba membunuh Boojaeku? Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang"_ ujar Yunho di dalam hatinya. Dibantu Jessica yang membawa barang-barang mereka, Yunho memimpin Jaejoong menuju ke arah mobilnya.

Jika di antara kalian ada yang tertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Yunho berada disitu, jawabannya adalah setelah pulang dari menguruskan penceraiannya dan Ahra, Yunho memutuskan berkunjung melihat Jaejoong dan anak-anaknya tetapi semasa di dalam perjalanan Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan Jessica baru sahaja keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Yunho lalu memutuskan memarking mobilnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Di saat Jessica meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk membeli ais krim, Yunho lalu memutuskan menghampiri Jaejoong tetapi di saat Yunho sudah semakin hampir dengan posisi Jaejoong, Yunho melihat seorang anak kecil meminta bantuan dari Jaejoong.

Selain itu Yunho juga merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang yang menyadari kelajuan mobil tersebut. Dengan sepantas yang dia bisa Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong dan Taemin tepat di saat jarak mobil tersebut dan Jaejoong cuma tinggal beberapa meter. Telat sedikit saja, Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Dirinya tidak mahu kehilangan Jaejoongnya lagi.

.

.

.

Setibanya mereka di kediaman keluarga Hwang, Yunho langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan langsung keluar untuk membantu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong yang sudah kelihatan lebih baik di banding tadi. Jaejoong cuma menerima semua pelakuan lembut Yunho. Dirinya masih shock tetapi tidak separah tadi. Jaejoong berniat membantu Jessica tetapi dihalang keras oleh Jessica yang tidak mau Jaejoong membantunya. Jessica mau Jaejoong beristirehat terlebih duluan.

"ah. Kalian sudah sampai. Eh ada Yunho-ssi juga." Ujar Bibi Hwang yang niatnya mau menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong dan Jessica tetapi dirinya malah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Yunho bersama-sama Jaejoong dan Jessica.

Yunho langsung tersenyum ke arah Bibi Hwang dan membungkuk, memberi hormat. Bibi Hwang balas melakukan hal yang sama ke arah Yunho lalu menjemput mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yunho melihat sang kembar yang diletakkan di atas rocker bayi di ruang tengah dengan di temani oleh Taeyeon, anak Tiffany lalu dirinya langsung memutuskan menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong dan Jessica pula memutuskan membantu Bibi Hwang dan Tiffany memasak di dapur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, Yunho, Tiffany, Jessica dan Bibi Hwang memakan makan malam mereka dalam suasana yang hangat. Walau Jaejoong masih shock mengingat kejadian tadi sore tetapi Jaejoong sudah bisa mengawal perasaannya dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho telah menyuruh Yoochun, Junsu dan Zac untuk mencari bukti siapa dalang di atas kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong.

"Setelah ini kamu mau langsung pulang atau bermalam di sini nak Yunho?" tanya bibi Hwang. Dirinya tidak keberatan jika Yunho bermalam di sini. Siapa tahu semakin sering Yunho menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong, masalah mereka akan semakin cepat selesai.

Yunho langsung memandang ke arah Jaejoong penuh harapan namun Jaejoong lebih memilih mengabaikan pandangan Yunho. Jaejoong memilih menghabiskan makan malamnya tanpa dirinya sadari semua orang di meja makan tersebut telah melihat semburan merah di wajah mulusnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong. _"Jaejoongnya begitu manis ania?"_ pikir Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau saya menginap?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Tidak kok. Bibi baik-baik aja lagian kamu kan bukan bayi yang harus di urus." Canda Bibi Hwang yang langsung di balas gelak tawa dari yang lain. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Bibi Hwang memang orang yang ramah.

"Terima kasih bi." Ujar Yunho. Dirinya akan menghabiskan malam bersama Jaejoong dan anak-anaknya lagi. Memikirkan itu saja membuat hati Yunho berbunga-bunga bahagia.

"Oppa menginap ya? Tidur aja di kamar Jaejoong oppa ya soalnya udah ngak ada kamar yang lain." Goda Jessica. Memang benar sudah tidak ada lagi kamar kosong di rumah tersebut tetapi apa salahnya Yunho tidur satu kamar dengan Jaejoong? _"Toh mereka sudah menghasilkan si kembar."_ Fikir Jessica dan Tiffany. Dirinya meneruskan acara makannya tanpa memedulikan pandang tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Sica juga, bermalam disini saja, bahaya kalau pulang malam" cadang Tiffany.

"Kalau tidak di ajak juga nanti dia tetap menginap." Jaejoong balik membalas candaan Jessica. Masa dari tadi dia aja yang kena.

"iya.. iya.. menginap aja Sica-ah" ujar Bibi Hwang lalu mengelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong dan Jessica yang terkadang bisa berperilaku seperti anak-anak. Yunho juga hanya mampu tersenyum melihatnya sedangkan Tiffany sedang menyibukkan dirinya menyuap makan sang anak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah mambantu Bibi Hwang menyuci piring manakala Jessica dan Tiffany sudah lama selesai mengemas meja makan. Dirinya ingin beristirehat setelah seharian bekerja juga ingin melupakan peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang sedang berbaring mengiring, bermain bersama Changmin dan Jiyool. Walaupun baru berusia 2 bulanan, Changmin dan Jiyool sudah pandai tersenyum dan tertawa jika diajak bermain. Permandangan yang membuat bibir cherry Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Dirinya begitu bahagia melihat permandangan tersebut. Sudah lama Jaejoong memimpikan semua ini.

Yunho yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam kamar langsung memandang ke arah pintu dan ketika menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, Yunho lalu melemparkan senyuman manisnya. Jaejoong memilih mengabaikan kehadiran Yunho dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandi, ingin menyuci wajahnya dan menyikat gigi.

Yunho dapat merasakan kedinginan dalam sikap Jaejoong lalu mencoba memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Walau apa pun terjadi Yunho harus bisa mendapatkan kemaafan Jaejoong dan memastikan Jaejoong mau menerima dirinya kembali.

"Eomma kalian galak sekali yaa" ucap Yunho, memandang ke arah Changmin dan Jiyool dan di balas senyuman dari mereka. Yunho turut tersenyum melihatnya.

Beberapa minit kemudian, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dirinya kelihatan lebih segar sekarang. Jaejoong langsung melabuhkan punggungnya ke atas kasur. Jiyool yang menyadari kehadiran sang eomma langsung merengek-rengek, meminta asinya. Jaejoong yang menyadari kemahuan sang anak langsung mengangkat sang anak lalu memangkunya. Yunho hanya memandang dalam keterdiaman. Dirinya takut jika memulakan perbicaraan, Jaejoong akan semakin menghindar tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sungguh mengejutkan dirinya.

Jaejoong bisa menyusukan sang anak? Walau diakuinya Jaejoong seorang namja yang special tetapi ini sudah lebih dari special karna selain bisa hamil, Jaejoong juga bisa menghasilkan asi. Jaejoong menyadari pandangan Yunho langsung berasa malu. Jaejoong langsung mencoba menutup sedikit bahagian dadanya menggunakan pajamasnya, menghalangi permandangan Yunho dari dadanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menyadari tingkah konyolnya.

Setelah menyusukan Jiyool dan berhasil menidurkan Jiyool, Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan membaringkan Jiyool di dalam baby boxnya tidak lupa Jaejoong mendaratkan kecupan selamat tidur buat sang anak. Changmin kelihatan masih aktif bermain bersama sang appa. Tawanya bagaikan alunan musik yang paling indah di telinga Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mungkin karna dirinya sudah puas tertidur tadi siang. Jaejoong mencoba menidurkan Changmin karna walau bagaimana pun Changmin tetaplah seorang bayi yang memerlukan tidur yang banyak. Walau Changmin pada awalnya susah untuk ditidurkan, tetapi setelah di kasih asi favoritenya, akhirnya Changmin berhasil ditidurkan.

Persis seperti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan terhadap Jiyool, Jaejoong langsung membaringkan tubuh Changmin kedalam Baby Boxnya. Jaejoong lalu merapikan selimut yang membungkusi tubuh si kembar dan tidak lupa memberikan kecupan di ubun-ubun si kembar. Yunho turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Jaejoong lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur membelakangi Yunho. Dirinya masih belum siap untuk berhadapan dan berbicara dari hati ke hati. Jaejoong masihlah harus menguatkan hati dan fikirannya.

"Boojae-ah.." panggil Yunho. Yunho ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka secepat mungkin. Kalau boleh bahkan sebelum sidang penceraian dirinya dan Ahra.

Jaejoong tetap memilih diam. Dirinya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak lupa sedikit menjarakkan tubuh mereka karna walau bagaimana pun dirinya tidak mahu sampai lost control.

Jaejoong memandang kaget ke arah Yunho. Dirinya tidak menyangka Yunho akan membalikkan tubuhnya secara paksa.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho serius. Jaejoong cuma memandang Yunho tetapi tetap memilih menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Aku akan menceraikan Ahra." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya. Memandang kaget ke arah Yunho. _"Menceraikan Ahra? Untuk apa?"_ tanya Jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan menceraikan Ahra dan menikahimu." Jelas Yunho lagi. Jaejoong makin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Yunho membelai lembut pipi mulus Jaejoongnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka bibirnya, berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Karna aku tidak pernah mencintainya Boo. Hanya kamu yang ada di dalam hatiku. Hanya kamu yang pantes menjadi istriku dan ibu kepada anak-anakku. Hanya kamu takdirku, anugerah terindah di dalam hidupku." Jelas Yunho, memandang tepat ke dalam doe eyes indah Jaejoong.

"Jangan memberiku harapan palsu lagi Yunho-ah. Tidak mencintainya tetapi menikahinya? Aku pemilik hatimu tetapi dia lah yang memiliki keseluruhan tubuhmu utuh buatnya? Aku pantes menjadi istrimu tetapi dialah yang menyandang marga Jung? Aku takdir dan anugerah buatmu tetapi kamu telah membuangku bukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan. Walau dirinya sudah mengetahui sebab Yunho menikahi Ahra, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa semudah itu menerima semuanya.

"Aku tidak memberikan harapan palsu Boo. Kamu segalanya buatku. Percayalah memutuskanmu, membuangmu jauh dari kehidupanku adalah satu-satunya perkara yang paling bodoh dan yang paling aku sesali sehingga sekarang. Percayalah sayang, jebal" mohon Yunho. Dirinya cuma mau Jaejoong kembali kepadanya. Egoiskah dia?

"Tapi kenyataannya hatiku terlanjur sakit Yunho-ah. Kamu tau apa tentang penderitaanku semenjak aku memutuskan kabur darimu? Dari semuanya?" tangisan Jaejoong yang sudah mati-matian di tahannya keluar begitu saja. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Sakit melihat seorang yang sangat kalian cintai menangis disebabkan kebodohan dirimu sendiri.

"Ceritalah padaku Boo, ceritakan semuanya" pinta Yunho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong langsung berdiri menghadap jendela. Menerawang mengingati perjuangannya sebelum dirinya bertemu Bibi Hwang.

"Setelah aku memutuskan membawa diri jauh dari kalian, aku memilih Jeju karna selain untuk berada jauh dari kalian, aku mau mencoba menenangkan diriku. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau mendapat pekerjaan itu sangat susah ditambah aku tidak memiliki sijil-sijil kelulusan. Semuanya ku tinggalkan di rumah orang tuaku." Jaejoong lalu terdiam. Mencoba mengusir sesak di dadanya. Yunho berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dalam keterdiaman.

"Satu minggu aku mencoba mencari pekerjaan tetapi hasilnya nihil, ngak ada tapi satu hari aku di terima di sebuah nightclub. Walau aku tau pekerjaan itu tidak baik untukkan dan janinku, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku butuh pekerjaan, aku butuh uang untuk meneruskan hidup." Air mata yang ditahan Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Yunho lalu memusingkan tubuh Jaejoong, menghadap ke arahnya lalu menghapus air mata tersebut menggunakan ibu jarinya, lembut. Dirinya juga sakit melihat air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi tirus Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Boo." Lirih Yunho.

"Cukup 2 minggu aku bekerja disitu, aku di lecehkan. Walau aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari keadaan itu, aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku dipecat gara-gara membuat pelanggan bar tersebut marah dan pada akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan menghantar susu dan koran di waktu pagi, menjadi karyawan di sebuah toko roti. Setiap hari aku cuma menghabiskan sisa roti yang tidak habis dijual dan meminum susu lebihan kalau sang pemilik sedang berbaik hati. Gajinya ku pakai ku simpan untuk bayi yang ku kandung. Aku rela tidur di taman bermain setiap malam demi menjimat uang" Mengabaikan sesak di hatinya, Jaejoong tetap meneruskan ceritanya. Air mata Yunho juga ikut mengalir mendengar penderitaan Jaejoong dan semuanya karna kebodohan dirinya.

"Sampai satu hari keadaanku sudah tidak memungkinkan aku meneruskan pekerjaku menghantar koran dan susu di pagi hari dikarnakan usia kehamilan ku sudah memasuki 6 bulanan, hasil pendapatanku juga mulai berkurang sedikit tetapi uang tabunganku masih belum cukup untuk membiayai admistrasi. Jadi aku harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan yang tidak terlalu melelahkan tetapi juga menghasilkan uang yang lumayan. Pada suatu malam, di saat aku lagi berjalan pulang setelah seharian mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kondisiku, mengabaikan hujan deras dan di saat itulah aku dipertemukan dengan seorang malaikat, Bibi Hwang sanggup menerima bahkan memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik walau aku cuma orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi sayang, beberapa hari setelah aku tinggal bersama mereka, menantu Bibi Hwang, Ok Taecyeon terlibat dalam satu kemalangan maut yang membuatnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Changmin dan Jiyool juga terlahir premature gara-gara kondisiku yang tiba-tiba drop dan mengharuskan aku melahirkan mereka." Air mata Jaejoong semakin laju membasahi pipinya.

Yunho langsung mendakap Jaejoong, erat. Bertapa besarnya dosa dan salahnya. Kemana saja dirinya di saat Jaejoong membutuhkan dirinya. Anak-anaknya terlahir premature pasti karna Jaejoong yang terlalu stress memikirkan masalahnya juga karna Jaejoong tidak mempunyai waktu untuk beristerehat.

"Mianhae Nae Sarang, maafkan aku sayang" Bibir hati Yunho tidak henti-hentinya melafazkan permohonan maaf. Yunho bersumpah akan melakukan apa sahaja untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong juga anak-anaknya.

Perlahan-lahan, Jaejoong membalas pelukkan Yunho. Buat pertama kalinya Jaejoong membalas skinship dari Yunho dan itu merupakan salah satu pertanda bagus untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

"Sial. Di beri pekerjaan gampang aja tidak becus." Umpet Ahra. Dirinya berang mendengarkan infomarsi dari orang suruhannya. Mereka gagal menabrak Jaejoong dan yang lebih sialnya Yunho juga berada di tempat kejadian. Ahra langsung melemparkah ponselnya ke atas kasur.

"Ahra-sshi, Tuan Go kejang-kejang." Teriak seorang maid dari arah kamar Tuan Go. Ahra langsung berlari ke kamar Tuan Go, mengabaikan amarahnya tadi, dirinya panik melihat keadaan sang appa.

"Siapin mobil sekarang, kita langsung ke rumah sakit" Ahra langsung menyuruh dua orang bodyguard untuk mengendong Tuan Go. Membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan appaku dokter?" tanya Ahra di saat dirinya baru melihat sang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Setelah hamper 3 jam dirinya menunggu akhirnya sang dokter keluar juga.

"Kami telah berusaha semampu kami, tapi maaf. Tuan Go tidak berhasil kami selamatkan" lirih sang dokter penuh kesel. Ahra langsung terduduk di atas kerusi yang tersediakan di ruang tunggu tersebut. Dirinya menajdi lemes. Appanya sudah tiada dan dirinya kini sendirian.

"Mianhae nyonya muda, saya permisi terlebih dahulu untuk menulis laporan mengenai kematian Tuan Go." Pamit sang dokter.

Ahra menangis dalam keterdiaman sebaik sahaja sang dokter meninggalkannya sendirian. Dirinya lalu mencoba menghubungi orang kepercayaannya tetapi tiba-tiba terlihat pasukan kepolisian berjalan ke arah Ahra namum Ahra tidak menyadarinya. Sang ketua lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Ahra.

"Go Ahra-Sshi, anda di tahan atas tuduhan pencobaan pembunuhan terhadap Kim JaeJoong-Sshi" ucap sang polisi dingin. Mengabaikan keadaan Ahra yang memerhatinkan.

Ahra memandang kosong ke arah pasukkan kepolisian tersebut. Tanpa perlawanan dirinya mengikuti polisi tersebut. Untuk apa dirinya melawan, kini dirinya telah kehilangan semuanya. Keluarga, cintanya bahkan hartanya.

" _Mianhae appa, eomma"_ lirih Ahra di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru sahaja selesai menyusukan Changmin dan Jiyool. Yunho hanya memandang penuh kekaguman. Jaejoongnya terlihat begitu lembut dan lihai saat menguruskan sang kembar. Cintanya buat Jaejoong menjadi semakin besar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering, Jaejoong lalu memandang ke arah Yunho.

"Yes, Zac. What's going on?" tanya Yunho sebaik sahaja mengangkat ponselnya.

"Go Ahra have be arrested" balas Zac.

"Good. Thanks for your help" balas Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"but I think you need to know something, Mr. Go is…. Died" Yunho langsung terdiam mendengar khabar dari Zac Efron. Sebenci apa pun Yunho terhadap keluarga Go, tetapi dirinya tidak pernah mengharapkan kematian mereka.

"Yunho-ah, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong. Dirinya merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho terdiam.

Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Thank. I'm hang up first" Setelah mematikan talian, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kamu ingat kejadian kemarin? Saat kamu nyaris saja ketabrak" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia mengingatinya.

"Aku menyuruh seseorang menyari tahu siapa pelakunya dan melalui CCTV di jalan terlihat kalau mobilnya sememangnya sengaja mau menabrak kamu Boo dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di pikiran ku adalah Go Ahra, dirinya tidak menerima di saat aku memutuskan menceraikkan dirinya dan juga aku menyuruh Zac mencari tahu siapa sahaja yang menghubungi Go Ahra dan hasilnya setelah itu, sememangnya Ahra menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuhmu Boo dan baru tadi orang suruhanku memberi tahu kalau Ahra telah ditangkap polisi" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Kaget, apa salahnya sampai-sampai Ahra sanggup menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh dirinya, bukankah seharusnya dirinya lah yang berdendam karna Ahra telah merampas Yunho, ayah kepada anak-anaknya.

"Dan satu lagi Boo, Tuan Go sudah tiada"

.

.

.

Tbc

Thanks ya buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ffku yang masih amateur ini. Big Thanks for you guys.. hehehehe.. dan aku langsung up gegara FF ini sudah ke publish di wattpad, jadi buat adil dan sama-sama nungguin Chap 5 nya barengan.. #kabur

Nico984 – Sudah terjawab di chap ini.. hehehehe

auliaMRQ – hehehehe… bukan Ahra tetapi orang suruhannya #plak.. hahahaha.. bisa dibilang yah dia biangnya

Guest – Mianhae baru ngebaca reviewnya, iya mudah-mudah menjadi awal yang baik yaaa


	5. The Beginning Of OUR Life

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun X Kim Junsu,  
Ahra, Tiffany, Jessica, Bibi Hwang  
Baby Changmin dan Baby Jiyool

Genre : Yaoi/BoyxBoy/family/mpreng

Note : Cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya, kalau ada yang tidak menyukainya dan mempunyain tambahan pendapat bisa langsung inbox saya.

Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, bahasanya tidak terlalu baku dan lebih kepada bahasa gaul (maybe… hehehehe)

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Yunho dan Ahra dinyatakan resmi bercerai dan sudah satu bulan Tuan Go tiada. Ahra dinyatakan bersalah di atas tuduhan pencobaan pembunuhannya ke atas Jaejoong tetapi di saat Jaejoong menjenguk Ahra dan melihat keadaan Ahra, dirinya merasa kasihan dan menyuruh Yunho membebaskan Ahra. Pada awalnya Yunho bersikeras tidak mahu membebaskan Ahra tetapi setelah Jaejoong berusaha memujuknya, Yunho memutuskan membebaskan Ahra.

 _ **Flashback**_

Setelah Ahra dan Yunho dinyatakan bercerai, Jaejoong lalu menghampiri Ahra, pada awalnya Yunho tidak menyetujuinnya tetapi Jaejoong bersikeras menghampiri Ahra. Ahra yang dikawal oleh dua orang polisi memandang Jaejoong tanpa perasaan. Dirinya seperti bukan Go Ahra yang angkuh seperti biasanya.

"Annyeong Ahra-sshi." Sapa Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho dan yang lain cuma memandang dari jauh tetapi tetap berwaspada, andai Ahra bertindak kasar. Orang tua Yunho berserta YooSu juga hadir untuk menjadi saksi penceraian Ahra dan Yunho.

Ahra memandang datar ke arah Jaejoong. Seorang namja cantik yang sudah "merampas" suaminya ah mantan suaminya. Tetapi layakkah dirinya menganggap Jaejoong sedemikian rupi jika kenyataanya dirinya lah yang sudah merampas kebahagian Jaejoong dan memisahkan sang kembar dari ayahnya. Iya Ahra sudah mengetahui kalau Jaejoong melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar, dirinya melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho mengendong sepasang bayi sewaktu memasuki aula persidangan tadi.

"Aku turut berduka cita di atas pemergian Tuan Go, dan mianhae" ucap Jaejoong. Memandang penuh perhatian ke arah Ahra.

"Mianhae? Untuk apa? Bukan seharusnya kamu bersuka ria karna aku telah ditangkap polisi dan sedang menunggu hukuman yang akan menimpaku setelah apa yang ku perbuat terhadap kamu?" Ahra mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong cuma memandang dalam keterdiaman. Dirinya tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang tua yang sangat kita sayangi. Walau orang tuanya masih hidup tetapi dirinya sudah hidup hampir lapan tahun lebih tanpa kasih sayang mereka dan dirinya juga tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai.

"Aku akan menarik kembali semua tuntutan Yunho ke atas dirimu" ucap Jaejoong yakin.

Ahra memandang Jaejoong. Terkejut? Semestinya. Apakah seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak waras? Menarik semua tuntutannya sama saja dengan membebaskan Go Ahra dan bisa saja Ahra bertindak di luar kawalannya dan mencoba membunuh Jaejoong lagi.

"Are you crazy huh?" tanya Ahra.

"No, I'm not. That's why, aku akan menarik semua tuntutan ke atas dirimu karna aku sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti di dalam kehidupanmu. Tapi cuma satu yang aku minta, tolong jangan mengambil atau membuat apa-apa tindakkan yang cuma akan merusak masa depanmu. Aku yakin kamu akan bertemu dengan seorang namja yang menjadi takdirmu." Jelas Jaejoong lalu tersenyum ke arah Ahra.

Ahra memandang Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Anggap sahaja semua ini karma buatnya. Kehilangan orang tua dan Yunho. Persis seperti apa yang dulu pernah dirasakan Jaejoong tetapi mungkin tidak karna dirinya tidak harus merasakan bagaimana di hujat, dicaci dan dimaki orang-orang karna hamil tanpa suami.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"Kamu lagi memikirkan apa Boo?" tanya Yunho. Dirinya sedang menyetir menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong.

"Ania Yunnie. Ah, kapan kita sampainya?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari pertanyaan awalnya.

"Kamu mah paling pintar ngeles ya. Sebentar lagi juga sampai Boo, sabar ya sayang" balas Yunho lalu mengenggam tangan Jaejoong menggunakan tangan kanannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari memandang jalanan di depannya.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah mendapat skinship dari Yunho. Walau sudah sering tetapi tetap saja memalukan walau sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat menyukainya. Hubungan YunJae sekarang sudah lebih baik bahkan mungkin lebih romantis dibanding sebelum ini.

Si kembar sedang sibuk berceloteh khas suara bayi dari dalam carseat mereka. Sekarang si kembar sudah berusia 3 bulanan dan sekarang si kembar sudah pintar tersenyum, tertawa jika di ajak bermain dan berceloteh. Pertumbuhan yang sangat membanggakan.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi Q7 Yunho berhenti tepat di halaman sebuah mansion mewah. Setelah Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dirinya lalu melihat sekitar. Ini bukan mansion keluarga Jung jadi ini mansionnya siapa?

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong lalu membuka pintu belakang, mengeluarkan si kembar. Jaejoong mengambil Changmin manakala Jiyool di gendong Yunho.

"Ini rumahnya siapa Yunnie-ah?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kajja" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong menggunakan satu tangannya. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho walau dirinya masih penasaran. Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"WELCOME BACK KIM JAEJOONG" teriak semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Ada pasangan YooSu, Tiffany dan anaknya Taeyeon, Bibi Hwang, Jessica, pasangan Jung senior dan yang paling membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah, orang tuanya juga ada disitu. Jangan lupakan banner besar yang bertulis _**Welcome Back JaeJoong-ah**_.

Jessica lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil alih Changmin karna dirinya tahu Jaejoong sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya. Nyonya Kim langsung meluru ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluk anaknya dengan begitu erat. Dirinya sangat-sangat merindukan anaknya. Air mata seorang ibu mengalir laju membasahi pipinya. Tuan Kim turut melakukan perkara yang sama. Tanpa memperdulikan egonya sebagai seorang appa.

Jaejoong membalas pelukkan eommanya tidak kalah erat. Dirinya juga sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi. Dirinya bisa bertemu mereka bahkan bisa memeluk orang tuanya lagi.

"Eomma, appa bogoshipoyo. Mianhae" ujar Jaejoong. Air matanya tidak kalah lajunya di banding sang eomma.

"Eomma dan appa juga sangat merindukanmu nak" balas sang eomma. Kini dirinya bisa memeluk anak semata wayangnya lagi. Putranya satu-satunya.

Semua yang hadir juga tidak dapat membendung tangisan haru mereka. Mereka terharu melihat pertemuan Jaejoong dan keluarganya, nyaris lapan tahun Jaejoong tidak bertemu orang tuanya dan kini Jaejoong bisa kembali memeluk mereka dan menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh lagi.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dan orang tuanya. Dirinya akan melakukan apa pun supaya Jaejoongnya berbahagia. Sudah cukup setiap titisan air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata doe indah Jaejoongnya kini Yunho bersumpah hanya air mata kebahagian yang akan mengalir dari sepasang doe eyes indah itu. Tidak akan ada lagi air mata kesakitan, kesedihan, cukup kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Seharian Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya bercerita mengenai apa sahaja yang di lakukannya kepada orang tuanya. Tidak lupa Jaejoong juga mengenalkan Changmin dan Jiyool kepada orang tuanya. Dan yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah setelah sang appa menceritakan kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu apa sahaja yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong dan Zac Efron adalah orang suruhan Tuan Kim yang sengaja disuruh untuk memata-matain setiap apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Tuan Kim jugalah yang menghalang orang-orang Yunho dari bertemu dengan Jaejoong karna dirinya mahu sedikit memberi pengajaran terhadap Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya walau kenyataanya dirinya sudah tahu siapa Zac Efron yang sebenarnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I'm.. Mr. Kim Soo Hyun personal investigator and I'm here to inform Kim Junsu about Kim Jaejoong" ujar Zac Efron.

"Mr. Kim Soo Hyun? He's one of the richest person in Asia also Europe, am I right?" tanya Yunho.

Zac Efron hanya menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"But why did he sent you here and what is his relationship with Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun. Apa kaitannya Jaejoong dan billionaire Kim tersebut? Bukannya Jaejoong hidup dalam serba kesederhanaan? Setidaknya itu yang diketahuin Yoochun semenjak bertemu Jaejoong 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Mr. Kim Soo Hyun is Mr. Jaejoong's father, biological father and Mrs. Kim (Jun) Ji Hyun is his mother, biological mother." Terang Zac Efron. Dirinya sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Mr. Kim bahawa semua teman-teman Jaejoong bahkan kekasihnya tidak mengetahui jati diri Jaejoong. Ini disebabkan eomma Jaejoong memiliki hubungan darah bangsawan eropah tetapi memilih menikahi Kim Soo Hyun, seorang anak pengusaha yang berjaya dari Korea. Eomma Jaejoong adalah adik kepada Sang Raja karna itu lah Jaejoong tidak dibenarkan memilih pasangan dari kalangan biasa walau Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga terpandang di Korea. Jati diri Jaejoong juga disembunyikan demi menjaga keselamatan Jaejoong. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, siapalah mereka untuk menghalang hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong jika itulah takdir YunJae.

Yunho dan Yoochun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka, mengabaikan Junsu yang terlihat bengong. Dirinya tidak mengerti satu pun yang di bicarakan mereka.

"And I'm here to tell you guys some information about Kim Jaejoong" sambung Zac Efron. Tersenyum penuh arti.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Jaejoong langsung memandang penuh harap ke arah sang appa, apa orang tuanya merestukan hubungannya dan Yunho? Atau mereka masih bersikeras menolaknya?

Tuan Kim yang menyadari maksud tatapan Jaejoong langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anything that will make you happy. Appa tidak mahu kehilangan kamu lagi Joongie-ah" lalu Tuan Kim tersenyum memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak bisa memyembunyikan kebahagiannya lantas memeluk Tuan Kim, erat.

"Ciehhhh, ada yang mendapat green light yaaa.. ciehhhh" ujar Junsu heboh.

"Suie, reaksinya biasa-biasa aja ngak bisa ya?" tanya Yoochun. Apalah nasibnya mendapat kekasih yang super duper heboh tetapi juga imut ini. _"Untung sayangggg."_ Ujar Yoochun di dalam hatinya.

Junsu langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Yoochun yang di balas gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Di sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah, terlihat seorang yeoja eh namja cantik yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi di dapur rumahnya. Rumah yang dibeli Yunho untuk mereka tinggal bersama dan yang paling penting, dirumah inilah Jaejoong dipertemukan kembali dengan orang tuanya. Suasana yang sepi dan tenang tetapi semuanya tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

"Boooo, di mana dasiku?" teriak Yunho dari arah kamar mereka yang terletak di tingkat atas.

"Eoommaaa dimana kaos kakiku?" teriak Changmin pula. Dirinya senang siap-siap memakai seragam TKnya.

"Eommaaaa bajunya Yoolie kedut-kedut, ngak sukaaaa" teriakkan seterusnya berasal dari satu-satunya yeoja yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya memasang tampang bosannya. Begini lah sehari-harianya, penuh dengan teriakkan mencari barang di pagi hari. Setelah menghidangkan masakkannya, Jaejoong berlalu menaiki tangga. Mulanya Jaejoong memasuki kamar sang putri super cerewetnya.

"Ada apa princess eomma?" tanya Jaejoong dari arah dirinya berdiri, dihadapan pintu.

"Eomma, Yoolie ngak suka nih, lihat bajunya kedut-kedut" adu Jiyool. Harus kalian ketahui bahawa Jung Ji Yool adalah putri keluarga Jung yang sangat cerewet. Dirinya tidak akan memakai baju tersebut walau kedutan di bajunya cuma sedikit bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat. Pakaiannya harus keliatan bagus, cantik dan wangi karna jika tidak dia akan keliatan jelek _menurutnya_.

"Sini bajunya biar eomma suruh Bibi Song gosokin, kamu pakai aja baju yang lainnya sayang" ujar Jaejoong lalu memilih pakaian yang akan di pakai putrinya.

JiYool langsung mengikuti suruhan sang eomma, menukar pakaiannya dan melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Perfect" senyum Jiyool lalu memperagakan dirinya seperti model di hadapan cermin. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat putrinya. Setelah itu Jaejoong berlalu memasuki kamar sang putra, beda dari kamar sang putri yang super kemas, kamar sang putra terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Changminnie, kemaskan kamarmu sayang" ujar Jaejoong.

"Nanti saja eomma, Imin lagi mencari kaos kaki Imin" balas Changmin lalu mengangkat bantal-bantal di lantai terus di lempar, niatnya ingin mencari kaos kakinya.

"Ani, kemas kamarmu sekarang dan biar eomma yang mengambil kaos kakinya" tegas Jaejoong. Yang benar saja, kamar Changmin lebih menyerupai tempat buangan barangan terpakai saja.

Changmin langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh eommanya. Walau keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga terkaya, namun YunJae tidak pernah mengajar anak-anak mereka hidup serba mewah. Mereka harus mengemas dan membersihkan kamar, permainan juga barangan sekolah mereka sendiri tanpa mengandalkan pembantu.

Jaejoong berlalu memasuki Wardrobe milik Changmin untuk mencari kaos kakinya yang tersimpan kemas disitu. _"Appa dan anak sama saja_ " ujar Jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

"Ini Minnie-ah. Ntar setelah selesai kemasnya turun, sarapan ya" ucap Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Changmin.

" _Tinggal sang beruang saja sekarang"_ Jaejoong lalu memasuki kamarnya dan sang suami. Iya YunJae memustukan menikah saat sang kembar memasuki usia 1 tahunan. Pernikahan yang sangat meriah dan mewah juga pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan.

"Bear ketemu belum dasinya?" tanya Jaejoong, mencari Yunniebearnya yang tidak keliatan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ommo, Yunnie-ah kaget tahu" gerutu Jaejoong karna dirinya tiba-tiba dipeluk, mengejut. Yunho hanya ketawa mendengarnya.

"Kamu harum boo" ucap Yunho, menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong. 4 tahun masa pernikahan mereka di lalui dengan penuh bahagia walau ada kerikil-kerikil kecil di jalanan, tetapi semuanya tidak dapat mengoyahkan bahtera pernikahan mereka.

"Yunnie-ah, katanya tadi lagi nyari dasi, lepaskan aku dulu" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Yunho.

"Poppo dulu" ujar Yunho manja.

"Manja nih, lepas ya sayang, ntar kamu telat ke kantor" Jaejoong mencoba memujuk beruangnya yang manja. Menguruskan dua orang anaknya lebih gampang di banding mengurus si beruang manja nan keras kepala. Jaejoong memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Yunho lalu menangkup kedua-dua belah pipi Yunho menggunakan tangannya.

"Poppo duluan" Yunho lalu memajukan bibirnya, meminta ciuman dari sang putri.

Jaejoong hanya ketawa melihatnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir hati Yunho. Baru sahaja Jaejoong ingin menarik bibirnya, Yunho langsung menekan belakang leher Jaejoong dan satu lagi tanganya memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri.

Jaejoong langsung kaku seketika tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong membalas ciuman dari sang suami. Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke arah leher Yunho. Ciuman mereka semakin intim di saat tangan Yunho mulai masuk ke balik sweater Jaejoong tetapi semuanya tidak berlangsung terlalu lama karna…..

"EOMMA, APPA KAMI LAPARRRRRR" terdengar teriakkan dari arah dapur. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si kembar.

Jaejoong langsung menolak tubuh Yunho dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah sempurna. Yunho hanya bisa mengerutu karna keasikkannya terganggu. _"Gagal lagi_ " gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong berlalu masuk ke dalam wardrobe mereka dan mengambil dasi yang menurutnya cocok buat Yunho dan langsung membantu Yunho memakainya. Setelah selesai membantu Yunho memakai dasinya, Jaejoong langsung mengajak Yunho untuk turun, sarapan.

.

.

.

Setelah menghantar si kembar ke TK mereka, Jaejoong langsung menuju rumah keluarga Park. Dirinya mendapat pesan dari Junsu untuk mengajarinya cara menjaga seorang bayi. Bayi? Iya pasangan YooSu memutuskan menikah 2 tahun yang lalu namun Junsu bukanlah namja special seperti Jaejoong yang bisa hamil, jadi pasangan YooSu memutuskan mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Waktu itu mereka memutuskan merawat seorang bayi yang pertama kali dilihat Junsu dan mereka memberi nama bayi tersebut sebagai Park Inhwan yang kini baru berusia 5 bulanan.

Setibanya Jaejoong di mansion keluarga Park, Jaejoong langsung disambut oleh Junsu yang sedang mengendong seorang bayi.

"Inhwan-ie" panggil Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman manis dari baby Inhwan.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya mengajar Junsu cara mengurus Inhwan dengan baik dan memastikan Inhwan sentiasa dalam keadaan yang nyaman. Orang tua Junsu tinggal di Ilsan manakalan ibunya Yoochun tinggal di Amerika jadi tidak memungkinkan bagi Junsu meminta tunjuk ajar dari orang tua mereka. Dirinya tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya dan Yoochun.

"Jae-hyung, aku lihat dari tadi kok wajahnya hyung pucat. Apa hyung lagi sakit?" tanya Junsu setelah menidurkan Inhwan di dalam baby boxnya. Dari pertama melihat Jaejoong, Junsu sudah menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat. Junsu ingin bertanya tetapi diurungkan karna masih harus mengurus Inhwan.

"Hyung baik-baik saja Junsu-ah. Mungkin cuma kelelahan" balas Jaejoong. Mencoba menyakinkan Junsu.

"Baik apanya, pucat tuh. Kita ke dokter ya hyung?" ucap Junsu. Dirinya tidak mau kalau Jaejoong sampai jatuh sakit.

"Hyung baik-baik saja kok, lagian sebentar lagi hyung harus mengambil si kembar dari TK." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum ke arah Junsu. Dirinya memang merasakan sedikit tidak enak badan dan pusing tetapi tidak terlalu parah.

"Dasar keras kepala" gerutu Junsu yang di balas tawa dari Jaejoong.

"Hyung pamit pulang duluan ya, jangan lupa apa yang hyung kasih tahu tadi, bye" pamit Jaejoong.

"neeee" balas Junsu. Dirinya masih sebel karna Jaejoong tidak ingin mendengarkan suruhannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Imin mau makan pizza bisa ngak hari ini?" tanya Changmin sebaik sahaja dirinya memasuki mobil sang eomma, diikuti Jiyool.

"Ne eomma, Jiyool juga ingin makan pizza" ucap Jiyool pula.

"Pizza? Yang eomma masakkin atau beli di toko pizza? Emang kenyang kalau cuma makan pizza?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yang eomma masakkin saja. Soalnya tadi di kelas, Imin ama Yoolie mewarnain makanan dan tiba-tiba kami jadi pengen makan pizza" jelas Changmin.

"Arra, eomma masakkin pizza buat kalian tapi tetap harus memakan nasi terlebih dahulu." Ujar Jaejoong yang langsung di balas teriakkan senang dari si kembar. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Jiyool terlihat sedang mengambar sesuatu di ruang tengah mansion tersebut, menghiraukan TV yang sedang menayangkan kartun buat anak-anak tersebut. Changmin dan Jiyool tergolong sebagai anak-anak yang sangat pintar dan suka mengambar. Mereka tidak terlalu suka menonton kartun dan lebih memilih membaca buku cerita atau mengambar.

Jaejoong yang sedang memasak di dapur tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman indahnya. Dirinya tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan sang suami tercinta.

"Boojae-ah, Minnie, Yoolie appa pulang" seru Yunho dari arah pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. Changmin dan Jiyool langsung meninggalkan buku lakaran mereka lalu berlari ke arah sang appa.

"APPAAAA" kedua-duanya langsung melompat ke arah pelukkan sang appa. Yunho lalu mengendong kedua-duanya menggunakan tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Aigoo, anak-anak appa sudah semakin berat saja" goda Yunho. Dirinya lalu mengecup penuh sayang pipi anak-anaknya.

"ani, kami tidak berat kok appa. Berat Imin baru 21kg dan Yoolie 18kg. Tadi Ibu guru baru saja menyuruh kami menimbang berat saat di kelas" ujar Changmin. Menerangkan berat tubuh dirinya dan si kembar.

"Oh iya? Pinter banget anak appa. Ini appa belikan buku mengambar baru buat kalian. Ah iya, Eomma kalian di mana sayang?" tanya Yunho.

"Wahh. Terima kasih ya appa" ujar Jiyool dan Changmin bersamaan lalu mengambil buku tersebut.

"Eomma lagi memasak appa" jawab Jiyool.

"Nah Minnie sama Yoolie sambung saja mengambar, appa ingin mandi terlebih dahulu" suruh Yunho lalu menurunkan sang anak dari gendongannya.

"Arraso appa" balas Changmin dan Jiyool bersamaan lalu berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Menyambung mengambar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berdiri memandangi bintang dari balkon kamarnya dan Yunho. Memandang bintang adalah salah satu perkara yang paling Jaejoong sukai tambahan lagi jika terdapat bintang Cassiopeia yang jika dihubungkan berbentuk huruf W tersebut. Sangat indah.

Di saat Jaejoong lagi asyik melihat bintang, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Tanpa harus memusingkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sedang memeluknya karna hidungnya mencium bau wangian mint yang menjadi favouritnya itu.

"Kamu lagi ngapain Boo? Tidak bosan melihat bintang setiap hari?" Tanya Yunho. Dirinya merasa iri karna Boojaenya sering menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidurnya dengan memandangi bintang di langit.

"Kamu tahu Yun, saat aku lagi hamil Changmin dan Jiyool dulu, aku suka melihat bintang dan yang ada di pikiran ku adalah.. Andai kehidupanku bisa menjadi seindah bintang di langit." Ujar Jaejoong lalu menyandar pada dada bidang suaminya.

Yunho langsung mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong. Memberi kehangatan kepada dirinya dan Jaejoong. Yunho turut memandang ke arah bintang-bintang tersebut, Indah.

"Maafkan kebodohanku Boo. Andai aku bisa menjadi lebih tegas, kita tidak akan pernah melalui semua itu" ucap Yunho lalu mengecup kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum nyaman menerima perlakuan Yunho.

"Ani, let's just forget everything about those hurtful memories and built our happy memories together, forever" balas Jaejoong.

"Yeah, selamanya. Hanya ada aku, kamu, Changmin, Jiyool dan orang tua kita" ucap Yunho penuh yakin.

"Siapa bilang cuma aku, kamu, Changmin, Jiyool dan orang tua kita?" tanya Jaejoong lalu memusingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Yunho. Yunho langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti akan maksud dari pertanyaan Jaejoong. Bukankah memang cuma mereka?

"Kamu melupakan seseorang Yunnie-ah" Jaejoong memandang tepat ke dalam mata Yunho.

"Siapa Boo? YooSu? Masa sih. Zac Efron? Lebih mustahil. Masa sama Ahra?" tanya Yunho. Wajah penasarannya malah terlihat lucu di mata Jaejoong.

Setelah menarik semua tuntutan ke atas Ahra, Jaejoong juga menyuruh Yunho memulangkan ke semua aset keluarga Go tanpa terkecuali dan Jaejoong mulai berteman dekat dengan Ahra. 3 tahun yang lalu Ahra bertemu dengan seorang namja yang menjadi takdirnya. Park Seo Joon, seorang karyawan biasa namun sangat baik hati dan rajin bekerja. Mereka bertemu di saat Park Seo Joon melamar pekerjaan di Go Corparation.

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang wajah bingung Yunhonya lantas mengenggam tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke arah perut ratanya. Yunho hanya memandang dalam kebingungan, menunggu penjelasan dari Jaejoongnya tetapi nihil. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh arti, memandang tepat ke dalam mata Yunho dan tiba-tiba kesadaran Yunho mulai kembali dan dirinya seperti mendapat jawaban akan apa yang coba Jaejoong sampaikan.

"B-boo.. kamu..?" Yunho tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya lagi.

"Baru 2 bulan Yunnie-ah" jawab Jaejoong. Tersenyum lembut memandang wajah terkejut Yunho.

Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya, erat. Dirinya begitu bahagia mendengar khabar bahagia ini. Jaejoongnya hamil dan kini dirinya bisa merasakan bagaimana mengurus sang istri yang sedang hamil. Yunho berjanji akan menebus semua masa-masa yang sudah dirinya lewatkan di saat Jaejoong hamil Changmin dan Jiyool.

"Gomawoyo Boo.. jeongmal gomawo" tidak henti-hentinya Yunho melafazkan ucapan terima kasih.

Setiap apa yang berlaku pasti ada hikmahnya dan siapa yang menyangka, kehidupan percintaan yang pada awalnya pahit berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakanmu di masa depan. Setiap apa yang dimulakan dengan kepahitan tidak bermaksud akan berujung kepada kepahitan dan setiap apa yang dimulakan dengan kemanisan tidah bermaksud akan berujung dengan kemanisan. Semuanya tergantung kepada usaha diri sendiri, mencoba menjadi yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Setiap manusia tidak pernah terlepas dari melakukan kesalahan tetapi jadikan kesalahan itu sebagai satu pengajaran. Hargailah orang-orang yang menyayangimu dengan tulus karna setelah mereka pergi jangan pernah mengulangi perkataan _"Penyesalan selalu datang di kemudian hari"_ karna di saat itu, semuanya tidak lagi bermakna.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah meninggalkan review. Aku sangat-sangat menghargainya. Jika adanya salah dan silap aku mohon maaf karna aku masih lah seorang penulis baru yang baru mencoba belajar menulis. Mohon dukunganya dari kalian semua dan semoga _bertemu_ lagi di fanficku yang kedepannya. #GeerNihAuthor.. hahahahahaha..

0932715930 – Makasih atas pujiannya dan maaf kalau kosa katanya kurang nyaman buat kamu baca.. mungkin nanti saat aku mempunyai waktu luang.. aku coba ngEDIT ke bahasa baku yaa.. hehehehe


End file.
